The Tiger
by Grendal-Warchild
Summary: A boy comes to live with the Titans a boy with eyes like the wild and the soul of a beast. Raven finds herself captivated by his animal grace and compassion, has she finaly found her match? Rated:R,for violence, languedge, and possibly sex
1. Awakening

The Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own TeenTitans, only Tobias

_A.N. hey everyone this is my first fanfic, everyone whos read it has liked it but if you don't let me know so I can make my next one better._

Tobias had no past he knew nothing beyond what he saw around him. His eyes searched the ally he was laying in this was Gotham city he some how knew but didn't know how. He crawled out onto the sidewalk wearing nothing but his skin, he stumbled around until he bumped into a woman who took one look at him and screamed. He fled supposing it was his naked ness that had caused her to scream, but what happened next is what bothered him a police officer approached him holding a night stick loosely in one hand. The officer asked him his name and what he was doing, when he didn't answer the man tried to cuff him, the next thing Tobias knew the officer was on the ground cradling a broken arm. In panic Tobias saw a fire escape above him he jumped up caught the ladder and climbed to the roof top, he stood there breathing heavily when one of the shadows around him detached itself from the others and swung down at him. Then it all went black.

Tobias awoke and sat strait up, after a moment he looked around, he was in an immense cavern easily the size of Madison square gardens. He then spied a set of clean cloths on a table next to the bed a white t-shirt, plain blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes, after dressing he looked around a little more it was odd he could swear the lights were off and that it was totally dark in this place yet he seemed to be able to see perfectly sound behind him caused him to whirl around, suddenly a door opened and the cave filled with light. The light burned and he threw hi hands over his face to shield his eyes, then a voice said "Robin hand me those glasses" and he felt a powerful grip remove his hands from his face and replace them with something hard and plastic.

"Its alright" said a younger sounding voice "open your eyes", Tobias did as he was told and slowly opened his eyes, to his surprise he found the light didn't hurt anymore. Before him stood two masked figures one was fully grown dressed all in black with a cape and a horned mask that had pitiless eyes, the other was considerably younger and wore an array of colors, his mask didn't cover nearly as much of his face but the eyes were just as pitiless.

"What's your name"? The big one asked in a harsh tone,

"I don't know" Tobias said slowly and clearly, this didn't seem to satisfy the man he was about to question Tobias further when the small one spoke up.

"Bruce let him come stay with me and the Titans I mean he's just a confused kid with nowhere to go". He said, Bruce as he seemed to be called looked at the boy,

"Let him go"? He scoffed "he violently assaulted an officer then tried to flee the Sean he'd be long gone if we hadn't been there". The boy who Tobias could only assume was Robin looked at Bruce with an expression he couldn't place,

"Bruce look at him" he said "we found him half crazed and naked in the hart of Gotham city, hell he doesn't even know his own name Bruce"! Tobias could stand it no longer,

"Excuse me" he said quietly "but who the hell are you and for that matter where the hell am I"? They stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Did you get smacked on the head or something man "? Asked Robin "I mean don't you recognize us"?

"No" said Tobias "should I"?

"I guess not" Robin laughed "you don't even have a name after all, do you know anything about yourself"?

Tobias thought hard and then suddenly it came to him "Tobias, My names Tobias. But that's all I can remember no last name no history nothing", Robin stared at him for a second then shrugged.

"Well Tobias my names Robin and the statue here is Batman, me and my friends have a big tower down in a place called Jump city if you've got nowhere else to go your welcome to stay with us"

"Hold it Robin" Batman interrupted "im still not to keen on letting him go, much less to go live inside the Titan headquarters".

"Bruce" said Robin "you have nothing on him and besides it was you who decided to bring him here instead of strait to the police station. Plus if he makes any move against us Cye'll crush his skull".

Tobias didn't know who or what "Cye" was but he liked this Robin and some deep instinct was telling him to go,"what are the Titans"? He asked, Robin looked at him then said

"You'll see" then he turned his back and started towards the door, half way there he stopped and looked over his shoulder and said "you coming"?

Tobias took one last look at Batman made up his mind and ran after Robin.

Outside Robin led him over to a large garage door "just a sec" he said opening the door, when Tobias looked inside his eyes widened in amazement the entire garage was filled with motorcycles! Robin walked over to the one closest to the door and wheeled it out onto the asphalt, then he turned to Tobias and said "pick one".

"What" he said shocked, Robin laughed

"Go ahead take any one you like, Bruce wont even notice hey why don't you consider it payment for your rude welcome".

Tobias walked all around the garage looking at all the bikes, in the end he chose a huge black Harley with lots of chrome plating, he pushed it outside and set it next to Robins. Robin looked it over,

"Nice choice man"he said "wait you do know how to ride don't you"?

"Yea I know but I have no idea how I know" Tobias answered he just couldn't understand it, why did he know all the things an everyday person would know plus he knew plus he was sure he knew a few things very few people knew. Yet all he knew about himself was that his name was Tobias. "Its so damn weird Robin, I know all these things I couldn't possibly know, I have no idea how I hurt that cop so easily and top that I just realized that fire escape ladder I jumped up and grabbed must have been te fucking feet above my head"!

Robin just smiled "look man me and gang have seen some of the weirdest shit imaginable, hell were pretty damn weird ourselves so don't sweat it you'll get on with us fine".

Tobias didn't answer he was thinking about something that had been bothering him for awhile "Robin what time is it"?

"Eleven o clock" he answered

"Am or pm"?Tobias persisted

Robin looked at him like he was nuts "cant you tell for yourself I mean its pitch black out here".

Tobias smiled as the truth dawned on him "I thought so" he said "I can see in the dark", he reached up and removed the heavily tinted glasses Batman had given him, he had been right the entire world was light up as if the sun were out. The only apparent light was the one in the garage and he found this one didn't burn like the previous one did.

"Jesus" Robin whispered "your eyes are totally wicked"

"What do you mean"? Tobias asked curiously

"Man you really don't know anything about yourself do you"? Robin said laughing sightly

Tobias shook his head "I told you nothing I don't even know what the hell I look like for Christ's sake" he said laughing too.

"Well there are plenty of mirrors back home, so I say forget about what you don't know and just stick with what you do you'll find out about yourself soon enough".

The simplicity of Robins statement made Tobias think "yea your right" he said "I need to forget about it and go with what I got" he stared at Robin the more he talked with him the more he grew to like him, He seemed kind but looked like he could take care of himself and others.

"Come on"said Robin "lets get the hell out of here"

"Yea I cant wait to meet your friends" Tobias answered eagerly as he mounted his new bike and kick starting the engine.

Then they were off riding through the night like bats out of hell, Tobias couldn't believe the sensation of riding on the motorcycle, the bike seemed to be an extension of his body, it felt like a part of him like he belonged on it.

Having long ago shed the glasses Tobias made full use of his strange ability to see through the blackness taking in every new sight that passed. He was thinking about what Robin had said about his eyes what did they look like that made them so strange, and for that matter what did he look like period? He looked over at Robin cruising along beside him, Robin was of regular had spiky black hair and looked to be lean and well built. Robin had since changed out of his brightly colored uniform and into a white t-shirt and black jeans. Like Tobias Robin seemed to belong on his motorcycle though while Tobias rode a Harley the bike equivalent of a muscle car, Robin was riding a sort of supped up speed bike. Tobias noted that although Robin had changed clothes the black mask still covered hie eyes.

It must have been 2:30 in the morning when Robin stopped his bike at the end of a long bridge he turned to Tobias "my friends and I's tower is just on the other side of this bridge on the island, follow me" he gestured for Tobias to follow him. They crossed the bridge and Tobias parked his bike next to Robins and looked up at the huge T shaped tower looming up before him.

"Home sweet home" said Robin "come on ill put you in your new room" Robin led him up some stairs and through a gigantic front door then they took an elevator to the top floor. The elevator doors opened "everyone else is asleep so be quiet when you walk through" he said as they entered what seemed to be the living room. Tobias followed him through the house he marveled at his own stealth, he made absolutely no sound as he walked through the darkness, which of course gave him no trouble. Robin stopped at a door on the left side of the hallway

"This room's empty we use it for guests but I think you'll want to stay" then he suddenly yawned "man am I beat" he said "I gotta hit the sack, but tell you what tomorrow well go to the mall and get you some real clothes ok"

Tobias laughed "yea great, night man" he watched Robin walk away leaving him alone in the dark hallway. He opened the door and walked into the room, Robin had been right this was a guest room it contained only a bed, dresser, and empty closet. Tobias removed his shirt and shoes then lay down on the bed but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep, so he lay there in the dark eyes closed lost in thoughts of himself as he tried to unravel his shrouded past.

_Well what did you think? Let me know in your reviews _


	2. The eyes of a hunter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tobias

Authors note: _Hello again, I have received a few reviews and they encouraged me to get this chapter out a little faster, I have taken into consideration some of the input that was given to me but it was mostly along my the same lines as my ideas anyway. Thank you for telling me what you think I greatly appreciate your thoughts, and I would just like to make it clear once more that bashers are completely welcome to rip my story apart if they so desire, like everyone else their thoughts are important to me._

Chapter 2: The eyes of a hunter

It seemed to Tobias that he lay there in the dark for an eternity thinking. He was sure he had not slept. When he looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table its luminous glowing numbers read 6:32 AM and this provoked him to rise. He slipped on his shirt and shoes and went out into the hall but was immediately forced to run back into the room to hide from the burning of the morning sun. When the pain passed and his vision cleared Tobias recovered his glasses from next to the clock and placed them on his face, he then slowly put his head out the door. Once convinced the light was bearable he proceeded down the hall and descended the stairs into the living room he had passed through previously, he now saw that the room was decked out in awesome electronics. There was a huge plasma screen tv, an x-box, stereo, and the biggest collection of movies and DVD's ever.

Tobias stiffened as he suddenly became aware of another presence in the house, he herd humming and followed the gentle sound into what appeared to be the tower's kitchen. In the corner with her back to him stood a girl with long fiery red hair mixing a bowl filled with some kind of batter. She was dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and a pink belly top exposing the lower half of her naval.

"Hello" he said awkwardly

"Good morning" she had a voice like honey, she turned around and he saw her stunningly green eyes fill with fear as she dropped the bowl which shattered on the floor followed by her scream. Then a male voice came from behind him.

"You ok Star"? Tobias turned to find himself facing either a boy or a robot, he wasn't sure which. But whatever it was when it caught sight of him it landed him a punch that sent him sailing out of the kitchen and across the living room."Hey punk! How did you get in here"?

"Whoa chill man" Tobias yelled ans he somehow flipped his body and landed unscathed on his feet. Then the girl he had scared now actually _flew_ out of the kitchen and began throwing what appeared to be green fire balls at him. Then an anomaly occurred, something reacted inside Tobias's head and he got an odd sensation in his gut, all of a sudden he was doing a string of backhand springs to safety. That did it Tobias had, had enough, he stood up and leapt what must have been ten feet in the air at the big robotic one... but he never made it, he herd someone behind him mutter something funny and a black shroud enveloped him and slammed him into the wall plastering him there. He looked up to see the red haired girl and the robot closing in.

"STOP!" Shouted a familiar voice, Tobias turned his head to see Robin running down the stairs "Jesus, what the hell are you all doing"?

Tobias sighed with relief as he watched the two who had attacked him stop and look at Robin,

"Robin" said the red head as she ran over and hugged him "you are back, I was making breakfast when I was startled by this stranger"

"Hey Starfire" he said returning her embrace "he's not an intruder, he's my new friend Tobias from Gotham he's gonna join the team ". Robin looked around at the faces of his friend which were sporting numerous different looks, the red haired girl laughed and said

"Oh good a new friend, I do so love meeting new friends...oh no I have forgotten about breakfast" and with that she rushed off into the kitchen. The big one had a look as if he thought Robin were crazy,

"What? Your just inviting someone to join the team without even asking us? You just bring him in here and expect us not to expect him of anything, damn Robin we've been on this team since we were thirteen and now you bring this guy in here just like that"?

"Look Cyborg" said Robin "Tobias is my friend, he has serious amnesia he doesn't know anything about himself other than his name! Me and Bruce found him homeless and naked in the middle of Gotham city, so I brought him here to stay with us, I mean look at him, he's filthy looks like he crawled out of a grave for crying out loud"!

Tobias cleared his throat loudly "oh don't mind me im just stuck to a wall here"! Robin laughed

"Let him down Raven" he said, Tobias slid towards the floor but again somehow landed on his feet. He looked over at the girl named Raven and his mouth almost fell open, she was beautiful, her body had all the right curves. Her face was hidden by the hood of the large blue cloak she wore even his eyes were shut out by the darkness it cast across her features, yet he did manage to make out some of her definitely gorgeous features. She slowly lowered her hood revealing pale white skin, violet hair, and a stunning pair of lavender eyes that made his heart skip a beat. She just stared at him no emotion in her expression except... yes! There had been a flash of-perhaps curiosity in those eyes but it was gone so fast he couldn't be sure.

The big robot one came over to him now "hey man im sorry, names Cyborg" he said extending his human hand. Tobias shook the hand warmly glad to be on this guys good side'

"Im Tobias, nice to meet you cyborg" he said smiling, suddenly a new voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Duuuuude, I smell pancakes"! Tobias looked to see the freakiest looking kid he'd ever seen sliding down the banister towards them. The boy had green furry skin, green hair, green eyes, and a small fang sticking up from the left side of his mouth. It wasn't until he landed at the bottom of the stairs that he spied Tobias "hey, who's this guy? Is he here about the garbage"? He asked, Robin snorted.

"No Beastboy his names Tobias, he's a friend of mine and he's living with us now". Beastboy shrugged "ok, now where was I?... oh yea pancakes"! He rushed off into the kitchen quickly followed by Cyborg. Tobias walked over to Robin

"Am I really that dirty"? He asked, Robin burst out laughing

"Yea, you are" he said between his laughter. Come on ill show you to the bathroom, you really should shower before you come to breakfast". Robin led Tobias up the stairs and past his new bedroom, stopping at a door just down the hall, "there's towels in there already and you can wear those same clothes for now we'll go to the mall after we eat alright". Robin walked back down the hall to join the others in cooking. Tobias stepped into the bathroom and clicked on the light, not that he needed it but he wanted to see himself in the mirror, when he did look at his reflection he made several lifestyle changing decisions in a matter of seconds. The first was that he really _did_ need a shower, his whole body was covered in a thin but visible layer of grime, the second was absolutely had to get some new clothes , the white t-shirt and blue jeans didn't match him at all they were completely out of contrast with his long black hair and most of all with his eyes, oh how Tobias loved his eyes. Robin had been right they were in every aspect wicked, they had no white in them only a pale yellow with narrow slits as pupils. They were so catlike they gave his entire face a slightly feline appearance, there was something sinister almost evil about them and Tobias just loved it. Deciding he preferred the dark over the light he switched it off before stepping into the shower, he liked the hot water running down his back ans through his hair, he must have spent twenty minuets just standing there soaking in it. When he judged he must finally be clean Tobias shut off the water and stepped out onto the tiled floor, switching the light back on he went to the mirror again this time his reflection revealed a very good looking young man staring back at him. He had lean but incredibly toned muscles that were by no means bulky or full of gross pulsing veins. Combined with his eyes he found it was like staring at big cat, slim yet powerful, sleek yet sexy. Finding a comb Tobias ran it through his hair and using a rubber band he tied it back in a pony tail, finally, replacing the glasses on his face Tobias walked out of the bathroom, he crossed the hall and entered his bedroom. He sat down on the bed due to the lack of anything else that might serve as a chair he looked around, Tobias liked this room it had no window to let in the suns hurtful light, and it was his. There was a knock on the door, rising he went to answer it, it was the red haired girl

"Hello" she sais brightly "I have brought you pancakes". She held out a plate loaded with at least five kinds of pancakes on it, "I did not know how you liked them so I made you one of each" she said in the same happy tone. Tobias smiled taking the plate

"thanks, um do you want to come in"? He watched as he huge green eyes light up.

"Oh yes, I am most eager to lean of you new friend Tobias, and may I say you look much nicer now that you have been cleaned" she laughed and stepped into the room. "Um, must it be so dark"? She asked,

"What? Oh sorry, just a sec" he walked past he over to the wall and flipped on the switch. the room was flooded with light, once her eyes adjusted the girl looked at his face,

"Wooooow" she whispered "your eyes, they are most beautiful I've never seen such eyes" she sat there looking into them silently. Tobias began to feel uncomfortable so he broke her gaze to eat the pancakes.

"These are great" he said without looking up "thanks for brining them" he looked up at her now "sorry if I scared you before" he said. She blushed clearly embarrassed,

"It was just that you were a stranger and you were so dirty and Robin had not spoken anything of you".

"Yea well its really hilarious now" he laughed "what's your name anyway"? He asked curiously,

"I am called Starfire" she said laughing a little too "but my friends all call me Star". There was a moment of silence then they herd Robins voice from down the hall,

"Star, Tobias, come on were going"! Tobias stood up and stretched his powerful frame,

"Well Star you herd the man, lets go". He grabbed his glasses from the dresser and they left the room.

Downstairs they found everyone else waiting for them.

"Finally!" Beastboy laughed "I thought I was going to die of old age" he continued laughing all the way out the door.

"You get used to him after awhile" Said Robin walking up to them, he was dressed in black baggy jeans and black muscle shirt with his R logo on it. "Alright, lets roll".

"You got a car big enough for all six of us"? Tobias asked skeptically, Robin nodded

"Yea, Cyborg's got the T-car, I've got the R-cycle, and Beastboy, Star, and Raven cant drive."

"So we definitely have more than enough seats" Tobias said, then another voice cut into their conversation,

"You seem to have forgotten that you have a motorcycle and can therefor get there on your own". Tobias tuned around to find the girl Raven standing behind him, she had shed the cloak and was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt that stopped just above her naval showing off her belly ring. The shirt was decorated with a large purple raven silhouette on the front, she wore very baggy black pants and heavy combat boots.

"Yea" Tobias stammered "I- I guess your right", then Robin cut in,

"just follow behind me its not that far" he said walking over to his bike. Tobias turned back to Raven,

"So how are you getting there"? He asked. Her face never lost its blank expression and her voice was just as lifeless when she answered,

"I hate riding on Robins bike and Cyborg has already left with the others so that means you're the only one left to take me". She walked past him without another word and climbed on the back of the bike, he followed her and got on in front of her then started the engine, "you sure you can handle this thing"? She said almost mockingly.

"Don't worry about it" he said,

"Hey wait! Don't you have helmets"? She asked a slight quiver in her voice. Tobias looked over his shoulder at her and flashed her a smile containing true mockery, then he cranked back the throttle. Raven was almost thrown from the bike as it shot foward with incredible power, she had to catch hold of Tobias around the waist and hold on for dear life. Raven was shocked by the amount of muscle he possessed he made Robin look like a cotton ball, and that was saying something. She had found herself admiring Robin's body more than once and it had always infuriated her, yet now she didn't feel upset with herself at all, in fact she was feeling something she had never felt before. She pretended to be adjusting her grip when in truth she was running her hands over his stomach felling his ripped abb's.

"why am I doing this"? She asked herself "I cant have relationships, I cant even show the simplest emotions or ill loose control of my powers and I could end up blowing away the entire tower". Then another piece of her mind said

"But its ben so long since you found that out, its been years, maybe now that your older you have a better control".

"But why would he ever even want to be with someone like me"? She argued back "once the world finds out about him every girl in Jump city is going to want to be his girl friend, and no won has ever once thought I was worth looking at twice".

"Maybe that's because you've never put any effort into making them look", Raven was about to say something in her defense when she realized that she was having a full scale argument with her own head! Although everything she had just debated had been true, just last week she had overheard Beastboy tell Cyborg he thought she was the weirdest girl ever, and he went on and on about how she didn't have feelings and had never once said anything nice about anyone. She remembered how much this had made her cry and how she had run up to her room and cried for hours without even really knowing why it had upset her so much, but then she realized... she was feeling! She was experiencing deep emotional pain and nothing was blowing up, or melting, or flying across the room. No windows broke, no lights exploded, nothing! But Raven was afraid to let it happen again to see if she was really finally free to express herself so she had dismissed it as a fluke. But the arrival of this guy Tobias was making her think, she had never been attracted to anyone before so she didn't know if she actually liked him or just liked the fact that her was incredibly hot in every aspect of the word. There was just something about him that mystified her unlike anyone else she had ever met.

"What the hell's wrong with me"? She thought suddenly angry "this isn't like me at all, I've known him two hours! I don't even know anything about him other than his name"!

"But then again neither dose he" said that argumentative voice again.

"Shut up!" she thought unwilling to be drawn into another debate, so she forced herself to think about nothing at all, she went into a light state of meditation and didn't even notice when Tobias stopped the bike and turned off the engine.

"Um" he said "you gonna let go any time soon?"

"What?, oh" she released her hold on his waist and hopped off the bike, then she quickly walked over to stand by Starfire. Tobias shook his head as he watched her go,

"That's another thing you'll get used to" said Robin coming up to him "Ravens the coldest thing since ice, she never lets herself show any emotion, and on the rare occasion that she dose, its never a good emotion. The two of them just stood there for a couple of seconds until they herd Cyborg call them'

"Hey are you two just gonna stand there all day or are you coming in?" they looked over to find that the others had all gone into the mall already.

"Lousy deserters" Robin said as the two of them ran to catch up.

Once inside the mall Robin shifted momentarily into leader mode "ok, so who's going off with who?" he asked, Beastboy, who was now wearing black pants and a green shirt that had a picture of Calvin doing Hobbes on the front spoke first.

"Cye and me are going to hang out at the arcade" he said with his usual toothy grim in place. Robin nodded and the two of them ran off,

"Friend Raven and I wish to explore the stores of garments" said the ever energetic Starfire, who was holding a less than enthused Raven by the arm.

"Cool" said Robin and they to ran off, well it was more like starfire ran off while Raven was reluctantly dragged. Robin turned to Tobias,

"So I guess that just leaves you and me" he said, but Tobias had other plans.

"A Robin, I think I want to find my stuff on my own ok?" he said, he noticed that this seemed to really bum Robin out, "but how about you and me catch a movie later alright?" that did the trick.

"Sweet" he said I'll see what's playing while im looking around" he turned and started walking off, then came back "hey I almost forgot, you'll need this" he opened his wallet and handed Tobias a credit card. "When your done meet up with us in the food court ok",

"Thanks, and I will" said Tobias taking the card and walking off. Two minuets later he was walking through what seemed to be an endless line of stores and people, after a moment he saw a store that had a black sign with red jaggedly printed letters, there was heavy rock music emitting from behind its glass front wall. Tobias walked in and found himself surrounded by black dark clothing, jewelry, and all kinds of things that would suit one of a gothic nature, which apparently he had. As he walked around he picked up several things for his wardrobe these included, a very tight black tank top with an animal skull on the front and crossbones behind it, another tank top this time a full shoulder one with a white spinal column going up the back, a black sweatshirt that said "big evil, pain syndicate" on the front in white letters. He also bought a few pairs of baggy black pants, and last a pair of big leather boots, black of corse, done up with lots of big heavy buckles and straps.

Tobias left the store and continued walking through the mall, soon he came across a hair salon. He ran a hand through his long black mane made up his mind and went in. Inside he was directed to a chair where a pretty girl cut his hair as he directed her to, when he left the salon Tobias's hair was severally shorter but not quite so short as Robins, he had cut the sides and back short while leaving the top long enough for him to slick back.

Now that he had taken care of enough things Tobias proceeded to a bathroom where he changed into his black stealth pants, skull tank top, and his boots, he decided to finish off the look with a belt that was designed to look like a chain. When he was done dressing Tobias picked up his old clothes and dumped them in the trash, walking over to the mirror he looked himself over,

"I am so bad-ass!" he said to no won "Ba-ad to the bone".Tobias left the bathroom and continued his search, he bought socks, deodorant, boxers, a razor, black swimming shorts, a pair of heavily tinted goggles, and finally he got himself a pair of sunglasses that were much lighter in weight and cooler looking yet still blocked out the sun sufficiently. He was about to go find the others when something got his attention, he walked into a biker store and picked up a simple helmet remembering what Raven had said earlier.

Robin and the others were sitting in the food court enjoying pizza and soda's when a boy in all black, and mid length slicked back hair walked up and sat down at their table.

"Uh, can we help you?" asked Beast boy, the others all snorted into their soda's trying to hold back their laughter.

"Um Beastboy, its me" Tobias said raising his eyebrows, the green shape shifter still didn't get it,

"Well duh its you, but who are you?" he said absolutely oblivious to the others who were having a hard time subduing their desire to mock their friends impudence. Tobias flat out laughed,

"It's me To-bi-as, do- you-know-who-I-am?" he spoke very slowly making several hand gestures. The others could hold it in no longer they exploded with mirth, amidst the laughing Robin passed Tobias a soda,

"I checked at the theater and there's nothing worth seeing at the moment" he said "but we all talked about it and decided were just gonna have a movie night at home, sound good?" Tobias took a long drink from his soda.

"Sounds great" he said "lets get out of here" outside Tobias stashed his bags in the T-car after digging out the helmet he had bought and passing it to Raven. "Feel better now?" he said smiling, she took it without response in fact she was silent the whole trip back consumed by her thoughts. In truth Raven was trying not to think at all but it was incredibly hard to keep her thoughts of Tobias. Mostly because she was enthralled buy the fact that he had bought clothes from her favorite store and they looked great on him, they made him easily ten times hotter that he had been before. Plus his haircut combined with his thin strap tank top made the muscles in his biceps and shoulders very visible. Raven just wanted to run her hands all over his body, but she was jerked from her fantasies when the reflectors on the road ahead were enveloped in her black aura and ripped themselves free of the asphalt flying in all directions.

"Damn it!" she screamed inside her head "why cant I just for once have what I want? Why do I always have to hide behind this mask of emotionless ice? Why! Why! Why!" She screamed, "I cant do this, I cant do this" she breathed trying to regain control over her wild emotions "I am calm, I am Raven" she thought "this is nothing more than a distraction and I will ignore it, I cant have relationships, I cant have lovers, and I cant ever be happy" she closed her mind off from all thoughts of Tobias, love, and friendship.

Tobias picked up speed as he rode towards the tower he could now call home, and the people he could now call friends, unaware of the feelings brewing in the harts of both himself and his silent companion.

Authors note:_ well what did you think? Im a little iffy about the ending but its not as easy as one might think, I got Tobias's look finished off and now you know what kind of style he has. Soon I may even let you in on some of the secrets not even Tobias himself knows. Well if you liked this chapter let me know ta ta!_


	3. Dreams of beasts

Disclaimer: Get off my case! I only own Tobias and the story!

Authors note: _Hello again my friends, Im sorry for the slight delay in this chapters arrival. It was caused by the beginning of the school year and a load of yard work I "volunteered" to do. But I have received so many reviews asking me to get this chapter out that I just had to comply, I think I will respond to some of you._

_To Darkmoonknight: thank you for taking the time to read my story I loved yours, Sin is really cool I think he can relate to Tobias because they are both creatures of the night (well the light wont actually kill Tobias but it dose seriously imped his abilities). And yes I know my grammar is bad but please bear with me on that one, just try to ignore the flaws._

_To Nubia: Im glad your enjoying the story but im not quite sure as to what you were saying about when Tobias was looking in the mirror. Anyway thanks for the great support._

_To Stelmaria: Im honored that you put me on your authors alert list thanks. I am wondering though, what kind of story do you think a character like Tobias belongs in? I would really like to know. _

_Now that I've show you all the gratitude you deserve, my animal brain thinks its high time I got on with the chapter, enjoy._

_Dreams of beasts_

As Tobias sat atop his bike while he rode home he felt Raven tense against him, he supposed she was uncomfortable having to be this close to him, hell she probably didn't even like him considering what Robin had told him about her. She confirmed his suspicions when she jumped of the bike the second he stopped it dropped her helmet on the groung and ran into the tower without saying a word. For the second time that day Tobias found himself shaking his head as he watched Raven run away from him. Tobias grabbed his bags from Cyborg and headed up to his room, he dumped the stuff on his bed and started unpacking it, once he had it all put away he went downstairs. Robin met him in the hall,

"Go get your shorts on were going swimming" he said

"Where"?

"We've got our own pool, now hurry up everyone's waiting for us" he ran off down the hall and out of sight.

"This place just keeps getting better and better" Tobias sais as he ran into his room to get changed, he came back out into the hall wearing his new swimming shorts when he realized... he didn't know where the pool was! He was about to go downstairs when he herd music down the hall, he followed it to a door a short way from his own. Tobias knocked, inside the music stopped and after a second the door opened to reveal Raven her usual blank expression in place.

"Oh, is this your room"? He asked,

"Yes" she said simply

"Ok... do you know where the pool is"? He was really starting to get annoyed by her harsh monotone voice and her ice queen attitude. Raven pointed down the hall,

"Strait down that way and to the left" she said never changing her expression,

"Thanks" he said matching her icy tone "you know I haven't been here that long so I don't have any right to preach to you about your attitude. But I think its pretty obvious that you need to sort out some serious shit in your life" without a backward glance he walked off toward the pool. As she watched him go Raven felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes, slowly she shut the door and switched her music back on letting the words wash over her. Listening to Linken Parkalways made her feel better but she was still crying at the end of the song, slowly she lapsed into a deep dreamful sleep.

Outside in the pool everyone else was having a blast as they played in the water, Robin and Tobias had been wrestling each other for ten minuets, cyborg was refereeing because he couldn't swim, while Beastboy and Starfire cheered.

"Come on Tobias do something" shouted Beastboy getting tired of watching the two simply locked up,

"Go Robin, remove his block." Starfire laughed, Tobias and Robin were at a complete standstill as each one tried to overpower the other, their muscular frames bent and twisted while the pushed and shoved. In the end Robin won, he broke the lock shoved Tobias's head under his arm and suplexed him for the victory. They spent the next few hours having a huge water fight but slowly one by one they left for bed, first Cyborg, then Starfire, and Beastboy, leaving Tobias and Robin alone.

"You about ready to turn in"? Robin asked,

"You go ahead im not tired, I think ill just sit in the hot tub for awhile" Tobias answered swimming over to the ladder.

"you sure"? Said Robin following him out of the pool, Tobias nodded,

"Yea im sure" he said walking over to the steaming pool of water. Robin shrugged and walked off, Tobias watched him go then climbed into the hot tub. Once he was settled and used to the water he lifted up his goggles and found the sun sufficiently gone, he placed them next to him then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Raven found herself walking through a dark forest, trees loomed up all around her blocking out all light yet she was still able to see. She was frightened, she could hear the sounds of roaring beasts in the distance some far away others seemingly right next to her. She was frozen suddenly when a great cat of some kind screamed out in front of here and a pair of big yellow eyes appeared in the shadows ahead. Out of the darkness a huge tiger paced its way towards her, but this was no ordinary tiger this tiger was black as the darkness that surrounded it, the beast seemed to have been forged from the night itself! The monster continued to come towards her and Raven couldn't find the voice to say her magic words, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the sting of its fangs... But they never came, there was no feeling of her flesh being ripped from her bones, she wasn't pinned to the ground while this creature devoured her. She opened her eyes, there was the tiger sitting in front of her its huge pale eyes looking at her intently its tail swishing from side to side.

"Ok"? She said more than a little confused, "why arrant I dead"? The tiger tilted its head to one side as if regarding her then it took a few steps forward and began rubbing itself against her like a common house cat! Though this cat was big enough to tear her limb from limb so she decided not to oppose it. Raven was about to try to leave when another huge roar ripped through the silence behind her, she whirled around to find herself face to face with a snarling monster from her deepest nightmares it resembled a hybrid mix between her demon father Trigon and the tiger at her feet. It had no fur only blood red skin, four glowing red eyes and black fangs, this new horror came charging out of the brush with her as its intended prey. But instead it met something it hadn't expected, the huge black tiger struck the devil beast like a battering ram as it plowed into it head on. The two of them went crashing into a tree, Raven watched horrified as the beastly behemoths slashed one another shredding flesh and fur alike. It was over in seconds the demon tiger slid out from under the black one and sunk its teeth into its spine snapping it like a twig, the horrid thing now turned to her hot blood dripping from its fangs. It was about to do what it came to do in the first place, but then it stopped and as if to mock the black tiger further for trying to protect her, the sadistic monster turned back to her already defeated knight and tore its throat out. Then finally satisfied with its work it turned its four eyed gaze on her and pounced.

Raven sat up in her bed cold sweat covering her body, her hands shot to her throat where the demons fangs had been a second before.

"A dream, it was just a dream" she whispered to the darkness, reaching over she flicked on her lamp and ran into her bathroom, she splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror "Tobias" she said after a moment "the tiger was Tobias."

Outside in the pool Tobias screamed, his eyes snapped open revealing the animal behind them, growling he leapt from the water and landed in a crouch on the cement floor. He stood up slowly as he returned to reality, his muscles relaxed, his hackles lowered, and his human side regained control.

"I was dreaming, that's all, just dreaming" he said, he'd been walking through his forest he'd been there many times before, but there had never been another person in the forest with him in any of his previous visits. The forest was his no human belonged there it was a place for beasts, "what am I thinking? Im human nothing special about me just a little mix up in the eye department when I was born." Tobias thought to himself although he knew it was bullshit, he could jump fifteen feet in the air, see in the dark as if it were the day and there was probably something else he could do that he didn't know about. "I need to get out of here" he said and went back to his room to change.

Once inside Tobias changed into his black pants and tank top, he put on his boots, then as an after thought he threw on his pain syndicate sweatshirt. He went back into the hall where he bumped headfirst into Raven, she bounced of his rock hard body and landed flat on her rear,

"Hey watch it!" she said.

"Oh sorry" he said offering her his hand, she took it and he hoisted her up off the floor with no effort at all, he was about to walk off when an idea struck him "hey, im going out for a ride want to come"? Raven looked at him.

"Why aren't you asleep"? She asked genuinely curious,

"I could ask you the same thing, but to answer you im not tired. I haven't slept more than twenty minuets since I got here" he answered,

"So your saying you don't need to sleep"? Raven said with a slight hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yea, im oh what's it called... an insomniac! That's it", he suddenly remembered his dream in the forest and what had happened there with Raven and that Devil cat. He looked away from her,

"Your one weird kid you know that"said Raven not noticing his sudden uneasiness, Tobias took off his glasses and smiled.

"You have no idea" he said smiling, Raven gasped and took a step back but then her gothic side kicked in,

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that"? She asked unable to take her gaze off their pale yellow shine.

"I have no idea, but they are pretty cool aren't they"

"They're beautiful" she said, but then it came to her as she remembered her dream in that forest and the black tiger. She remembered what she had said about the tiger, it had been Tobias she was sure of it, but she wasn't sure about what it meant she had experienced vision dreams before but they had never been like that. They were always flat out and direct, this one had been cloudy and symbolic with no obvious meaning, all she knew was that the black tiger had been Tobias, and the demon one had been her father Trigon.

"Hell-o Raven" Tobias said waving his hand in front of her face and snapping his fingers before her eyes.

"Huh? What?" she said coming out of her thoughts

"I said do you want to go with me"? Tobias asked, he really wanted to go now but he thought he should at least ask her.

"Uh no I think ill just go swimming" she said, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her'

"Ok Raven ill see you later" he turned and walked down the hall heading for the stairs, behind him Raven went back into her room to get her swim suit on. Downstairs Tobias went out the door towards his motorcycle, in five minuets he was riding into the city a dark knight in a sea of black.

Tobias stopped the bike in front of a club called _Night life_ and went in, inside it was full of young teens and there were strobe lights and rock music playing. Most of the people were dancing so it wasn't hard to find a table, after a moment he felt someone watching him from the crowd he picked them out easily. It was a girl with pink hair surprisingly enough eyes that matched his own, she was with two other boys one was easily as big as Cyborg, while the other was no more than three feet tall. He was intrigued when he saw her so he lifted his glasses up and met her gaze, he watched as her mouth fell open and he smiled she made her way over to him fighting through the crowd until she was standing in front of him.

"You can sit down if you want, I don't bite" he said to her, she smiled and sat down across from him "so what's your name"? He asked her,

"They call me Jinx" she said casually "your not like most of the losers who hang out here this your first time in town"?

"Yea" he answered "im new here alright, Jinx? That's an unusual name" he said laughing slightly.

"Oh? And what do they call you?" she said suddenly getting defensive

"My friends call me Tobias, and I think its pretty unusual to" he said still laughing, Jinx looked at him she wasn't used to people being this nice or open with her. She decided she liked it and calmed down a bit, she grabbed a waitress by the arm and asked for something to drink then she turned back to Tobias.

"Tobias huh, that's a pretty cool name if you ask me I've never met anyone named Tobias before"

"Yea it is kinda cool isn't it"? He said

"Not as cool as your eyes" she remarked giving him a sly smile, he returned it and his pale yellow cats eyes met pale yellow cats eyes.

"I get that a lot" he said "but its never come from someone who's got the same model as mine"

"Same here" she said "and now I know what its like on the outside looking in" a couple of moments of silence passed then Jinx spoke up "hey, you want to dance"? Tobias thought of Raven for a moment then he remembered,

"She didn't want to come and I did offer" he thought. He nodded to Jinx and stood up "sure lets go" they walked out onto the floor and spent the rest of the night dancing, two cats in the moonlight.

Authors note:_ There you go this seems like a good place to end the chapter, sorry if it seemed a little short but like I said it seemed good to me. Sounds like Ravens got a little competition she better watch out, let me know what you think ill post the next chapter soon._


	4. Stripes of the tiger

Authors note: Hey guys, chapter four has arrived and once again I apologize for its late arrival (more yard work) but nonetheless here it is. Thank you all so much for all the great reviews they have made writing this so much more enjoyable, and Darkmoonknight, I would be honored if you would mention my book in yours thank you for offering. Now here's chapter four enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't you get it! I don't own them!

Chapter 4: The stripes of the tiger

Raven looked at the clock, Tobias had been gone for almost four hours and she was beginning to worry that he'd gotten lost. She had considered waking Robin up to go look for him but decided against it, Tobias could take care of himself she was just worrying.

"Why am I worried"? She thought "its not like it matters to me if he never finds his way back here", Raven was lying through her teeth and she knew it, but it was better than crying her eyes out and blowing stuff up. She decided to pull out one of her many books and occupy her mind that way, soon she was engrossed in the story and had forgotten all about her annoying fixation with the cat eyed wonder.

Tobias sat down at the table with Jinx across from him, they had been dancing on and off all night and now they were taking a break for drinks. Jinx looked over at Tobias gazing into his fathomless yellow eyes,

"So, you got any friends around here"? She asked taking a large drink from her full glass of club soda. Tobias watched her throat as it moved like waves while the cold liquid flowed down it,

"I've got a couple" he said drinking from his own glass of cranberry juice, he had picked it because the scarlet color had reminded him of blood and for some reason that made him want to taste it. "I just moved in with them, what about you"? She smiled and nodded at the two boys she had been with before,

"You see those two over there? The short one's called Gizmo and knows more about computers than anyone your likely to meet. And the big guys named Mammoth, to put it simply he strong enough to rip the horns off a bull, Tobias looked at the boys silently he thought their descriptions sounded like Cyborg split into two people.

"And what about you"? He asked "do you have any special powers I should know about" he was laughing, Jinx smiled and pointed to a waiter carrying a tray loaded with glasses and snapped her fingers. Suddenly out of nowhere the waiter slipped and his tray went flying, the sound of glass shattering echoed through the club, everyone froze the music had stopped and waiters were rushing out from the back with brooms. Soon the mess was cleaned and the music back on and everyone was dancing again, it was now that Tobias thought he should get back to the tower before someone started to think he was lost.

"Hey jinx, its been great but I think im gonna head home its getting early" he smiled and stood up, Jinx stood with him and blocked his way.

"Wait a sec don't I get to know when I can see you again"? She asked looking a little offended,

"Why don't we meet here tomorrow at midnight" he said the smile never leaving his face "I wouldn't take off without saying goodbye to you", the expression of outrage left Jinx's face at once and was replaced by her natural carefree smile.

"Good, tomorrow at midnight it is, and just to make sure you don't forget" she grabbed his hair and pulled him down into a kiss that made his toes curl.

"Im pretty sure I'll remember that" he said breathlessly when they parted, she laughed a bit then with one last meeting of their celestial eyes the two felines parted company.

It was 3:31 a.m. when Raven was distracted from her reading by th sound of a powerful engine tearing through the silent morning. She looked out her window and in the dawns first light she gasped at what she saw, Tobias was speeding across the bridge standing strait up on his motorcycle arms spread wide as if in imitation of the Tower. As he pulled into the driveway he hopped back onto the seat before shutting off the engine, running up the steps to the front door he took the elevator up to the top floor. The second the doors opened Tobias slowed his pace to a walk as he ascended the stairs toward his room, he was about to go in but decided to stop in the bathroom first. Stripping off his clothes he stepped into the shower washing off all traces of his night out including a large pink lipstick mark ons his lips, then drying himself off he wrapped the towel around his waist and crossed the hall into his room.

Picking through his small wardrobe Tobias chose his new clothes for the day, a pair of black shorts that hung slightly below the knees, a studded leather belt, a fishnet shirt with his full shoulder tank top, and his big black combat boots. He slicked his hair back a little and went back downstairs, in the kitchen he found Raven sitting at the table sipping from her usual steaming cup of tea she looked up at him as he entered.

"Where did you go last night"? She asked raising her eyebrows, he walked over to the fridge and started rummaging around.

"Oh just to a club I passed by while I was riding around" he said his face still in the fridge, finally he pulled out the milk and poured himself a glass,

"You were at a club by yourself for four hours"? Raven snorted trying to hide her amusement.

"Who said I was alone"? He asked grinning over the rim of his cup, Raven spit her tea back into her glass,

"What"? She gasped choking on the tea. Tobias ran over and smacked her back hard a few times,

"Raven you ok"? He asked truly concerned, regaining her ability to breath Raven pushed him away.

"Oh like you care" she snarled and ran off leaving behind a cup of hot tea and a very confused Tobias.

Robin was walking down the stairs when he was knocked over by Raven running past him, shaking his head he continued into the kitchen where he found Tobias sitting in a chair banging his head on the tabletop.

"Dude what's up"? He asked sitting down across from his friend, Tobias stopped hitting himself and looked up meeting Robins gaze, he looked on the verge of saying something but seemed to change his mind.

"Lets go downstairs" he said finally "I need to blow off some steam" he stood up and walked out of the room Robin close behind him.

Up in her room Raven was beating the hell out of her pillow as she cried, after a while she became exhausted and collapsed in a heap on her bed eyes dripping with salty tears.

"I knew this would happen, I just fucking knew it!" she yelled into her sheets "the people don't even know about him yet and I've already lost my chance." but then a thought hit her maybe she was wrong, maybe she still had a chance to get Tobias to like her "he said he was at a club"she thought "he couldn't have met anyone special at a club in Jump city." Raven stood up and went to her book case, she knew what she wanted to do now all she needed was some inspiration.

Not to far away, in the depths of Jump city's vast underworld a lonely figure sat waiting for night to fall. Jinx sat in silence as she always did when she was at the hideout she didn't like it there and she really didn't like Slade, the crime lord was a sadistic tyrant who abused all within his grasp. Though Jinx wasn't regretful of her choice in lifestyles not by a longshot, she wasn't a goodie, goodie like those halfwit Titans she was cold intelligent and vicious, she had no real friends and didn't need any. Although that guy Tobias had sparked her interest big time last night at the club, he had intrigued her enough for her to ask to see him again and that was something she didn't do often.

"He was really cool, didn't seem like anyone else I've met in this city so far, and his eyes! I've never met anyone who had eyes like mine."

In another room Slade watched her on one of his many security monitors he had seen her last night with that strange boy. There were very few things in the world that puzzled Slade but there was something about that boy he couldn't place, no doubt it would become clearer when he had him in his maniacal clutches.

Robin just stood back and watched as Tobias attacked a body sized punching bag bare fisted, it flew around on its chain while Tobias's limbs crashed into it. Tobias assaulted the bag with everything he had driving his knees, fists, and elbows into its rough material. He was so engrossed in his exercise that he didn't see Raven come in and start whispering to Robin.

"So that's what I want to do" she said to Robin with more than a little embarrassment in her voice, Robin looked at the picture she had drawn as a blueprint for her idea and nodded slowly.

"Sounds cool sure I'll help, you might try to get Cyborg to work on the smaller technical stuff but I can definitely get the weapons for you." he said handing her back the paper,

"Thanks Robin this is really cool of you" she said with a small smile "im gonna go talk to Cye now" she ran off to find Cyborg. Robin turned back to Tobias who had shifted to the gymnastics bars, he watched as his friend flipped and spun with the grace of a cat and thought that Ravens design had been quite appropriate. He decided to leave Tobias to his exercise and go upstairs for lunch, when he got there he could hear Cyborg and Beastboy playing the x-box and boasting to one another as they played. In the kitchen he ran into Starfire who was busy making some monstrosity or other, Robin took out the bread and made himself a sandwich sitting down at the table he watched Starfire as he ate.

Soon Tobias came in and poured himself a glass of water which he downed in three gulps, putting his cup in the sink he turned to Robin.

"Going to the mall, be back later" He said while refilling the cup with milk this time and downing it just as fast then he walked out the door, a few seconds later they herd his motorcycle start up and fade away as he rode off. Robin got up and went to go play games with Cyborg and Beastboy, the day passed by uneventfully until an unexpected visitor landed at the front door.

Inside Cyborg paused the game when the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it, whistling he walked down the hall took the elevator to the bottom floor and opened the door, which he slammed the second he laid eyes on who was on the other side. Robin looked up when Cyborg ran back into the living room sped to the security computer and activated the towers defense system.

"Cyborg what's wrong" he asked his biomechanical friend, Cyborg looked over at the other four titans,

"You are not gonna believe who's at our front door" he said charging his laser cannon and going to the intercom, "alright Blackfire what do you want"?, the other Titans all jumped up and ran over to him.

"Blackfire? What's she doing here"? Robin asked, Beastboy as usual got strait to the root of the situation,

"Yea isn't she supposed to be like in jail" he said, Starfire was feeling both joy and curiosity.

"Sister? Perhaps she has come to apologize for her terrible crimes of her last visit" she said hopefully,

"Don't think so Star" said Raven, Cyborg was getting impatient.

"I said what do you want Blackfire"? He repeated into the microphone that connected to the intercom, a second later Blackfire's voice was herd,

"I just want to come in" she said "im out of prison on good behavior, wanted to see my sister thought we might try to get to know each other again." Cyborg looked at Robin who shook his head,

"No way Blackfire we remember last time, were not letting you in here for anything" he said, he was about to tell he to get lost when they all herd the sound of Tobias's motorcycle coming across the bridge. In a second his voice came up over the intercom,

"Hey do you need in"? He said, they herd the door unlock and slide open, Cyborg's jaw dropped and Robin smacked himself on the forehead. A minute later Tobias walked into the room followed by a girl who was as tan as Starfire but had purple eyes and black hair,

"Hey guys I came home and found this girl outside, she a friend of yours"? Tobias asked flopping down on the couch, Robin stared at him.

"Yea something like that" he said resisting the urge to whack Tobias in the head then beat him senseless, Blackfire spoke up

"Im serious I just want to patch things up with you guys" she said raising her hands to show she meant no harm. Robin chewed on his lower lip as he thought,

"Alright" he said finally "here's the deal, you can stay here to try and convince us that you've gone strait but if you make one wrong move we'll haul you right back to prison, got it"? Blackfire looked a little relived and nodded,

"Got it," she said with a cocky smile that was wiped off her face when Starfire plowed into her putting her into a hug that would have crushed anyone else.

"Oh sister it is so good to have you back" she said, surprisingly enough Blackfire returned the hug before prying her sister off,

"Its good to see you Star I really want to set things strait with you I-" Starfire cut her off before she could finish.

"Forget about it you say you have reformed and I believe you" she said in her simple Starfire logic, Blackfire smiled and decided to change the subject knowing her sister was finished with the discussion.

"So- who was the hunk you let me in"? She asked, Starfire laughed

"Sister I think you are confused "hunk" means a piece of some sort and Tobias is very much his whole self", Blackfire gawked at her sister's lack of knowledge but didn't comment on it.

"Ok... so his name is Tobias, but who is he"? She repeated, Starfire looked over at Tobias who was still lying on the couch.

"He came home with Robin a few nights ago to stay with us, he's completely a mystery even to himself, he has what did Robin call it? Amnesia! He knows nothing about his life before coming here." Blackfire looked at Tobias

"Whoa, so dose he have any powers or anything other than being drop dead gorgeous"? She asked, Starfire thought for a second

"Well he hasn't been in any fights yet but he has really beautiful eyes and he doesn't seem to need to go to sleep" she said, then Robins voice cut in.

"He also has the agility of a panther, I've seen him in the training room I don't think he even knows that he's doing anything other people cant do, and Star you told me that the morning you met he jumped almost twenty feet in the air." Star nodded,

"Yes he did that and he did tricks those funny people in the circus do" she said looking up at him.

"You mean acrobats"? Blackfire asked, Star nodded again, Robin called over to Tobias who sat up and looked over at them,

"What"? He asked, Robin motioned for him to join them

"I was wondering do you think I could run a few scans on you so we can try and find out just what you are"? He asked when Tobias walked over.

"Ah... sure I guess" Tobias answered "what do you need to do"? Robin started to walk off in the direction of the training room

"Just follow me" he said. When they were gone Starfire turned back to her sister and giggled a little

"Do you know what's funny? I think friend Raven has one of those crushes on friend Tobias" she said still giggling, Blackfire raised her eyebrows'

"Your kidding right? Goth girl actually likes someone, that's priceless" the two sisters just sat there laughing at the irony of Raven actually wanting a boyfriend.

Up in her room Raven was working painstakingly with a needle and thread while cyborg helped her construct her gift for Tobias, it was almost done. She had decided to model it after her dream, the black tiger was still fresh in her mind and she could think of no better image than that one.

Finally Cyborg put the finishing wires together, it had been hard the technology was at a micro sized level he had hardware running through every piece of fabric and he hoped it was all right. Then turning to Raven he gave her a thumbs up,

"Ok its all done it should work perfectly for Tobias" he said handing her the folded up product. Raven took it from him warmly,

"Thanks for all the help Cye this is really important to me" she said "now I just have to go find Robin and get the last bits." She left her room and went downstairs where she passed Beastboy, Star, and Blackfire who were all playing games. She made her way down to the training room and found Robin recording information in front of one of the physical scanners, she waled up to him.

"Hey Robin my projects finished want to see"? She asked him, Robin took his eyes of the clipboard he was filling out,

"Sure lets see how you did" he watched as she unfolded the finished version of the drawing she had shown him this morning. "Wow Rae that's awesome its perfect, did you get Cyborg to do all the computer stuff"? He asked, Raven nodded

"Yea now all I need are the weapons you promised me" she said, then she noticed that the scanning machine was on "who have you got in there"? She asked.

"Tobias" Robin answered as he walked over to a storage cabinet and pulled out the items he had made for her, Raven panicked

"shit I've got to get this out of here before _he_ gets out of there!" she said grabbing Robins training bag and stuffing her package in it. Robin watched her and shook his head

"What's the bid deal? Your just going to give it to him anyway" he said bringing her the two weapons he promised,

"Yea but it's a surprise for later" she said taking the stuff from him "wow Robin there great thanks", Robin smiled at her

"No prob Raven" he said, just then the scanner opened and Tobias climbed out, he was wearing extra thick goggles so as not to burn out his super sensitive eyes.

"Hey Raven" he said replacing the goggles with his normal glasses, "well Rob what's the deal"? He asked. Robin pulled out the multiple x-rays showing the different levels of Tobias's body along with his physical readouts,

"Incredible" he whispered "Tobias according to this data your body structure matches 83 with that of a Siberian tiger, your muscles are designed to allow you to jump great distances, and lift large amounts of weight. While your bones seem to follow the same pattern they do have advantages all their own, such as they are unbelievably flexible and as far as I can tell from the sample I took they're as strong as carbon steel!" He finished eyes wide beneath his mask staring at what was easily the most incredible being he had ever encountered and that was saying a lot. "Also from when we did your live test I've concluded that your reflexes function at thirty times that of normal people and that you naturally know how to shift your body weight instantly, making it possible for you to balance perfectly on any structure that can hold your weight." Tobias just sat there taking in all he had herd, Raven looked at him as her mind worked out the missing pieces to the puzzle of her dream.

"Well, this explains a lot" Tobias said finally and removing his glasses he stood there bare chested in his long black shorts for a second his eyes shining in the florescent light of the training room, then without warning he took off sprinting around the track he ran the whole way then leapt fifteen feet in the air and grabbed Robin trapeze wires and began doing tricks that would embarrass Olympic gymnasts! After a few seconds he let go and flew off into empty space doing back flips the whole way down and landing in a crouch in front of Robin and Raven. They just stood there mouths hanging open, staring at him,

"What"? He said with a slightly cocky grin before redressing and sprinting upstairs. When he got there he looked at the clock it was 11:45 he had fifteen minuets to meet jinx "shit! Got to go be back in an hour or so" he yelled as he ran out the door. The others all looked at the doorway he had been in a second before,

"What was that about"? Asked Beastboy, everyone else shrugged and went back to whatever they had been doing.

Tobias flew through the city oblivious to traffic or speed limits as he sped towards the club where he had promised to meet Jinx. When it came into sight he squeezed his brakes and the bike slid screeching to a halt, he ran inside where he found her waiting at the same table as the night before. She looked up when he approached

"I was starting to think you were gonna blow me off" she said with that same sly smile she always wore, he smiled back

"Not a chance, im not that kind of guy" he said leaning down and kissing her lightly. The night went more or less the same way the last one did until Jinx got a call on her cell phone,

"Hello?, What?, Now?,Fine!" she hung up and shoved the phone into her pocket then turned to Tobias "sorry Tobias but I've got to go" she said

"What? Why?" he asked but she just smiled and said

"You know nothing I want to do just something I have to do" she looked as put out as he felt.

"But-" he never finished because once again she grabbed his hair and pulled him into another deep wet kiss, "damn" he whispered as she smiled and walked out of the club. Sighing he walked outside and rode home, when he walked in the door Tobias found himself facing everyone else in a half circle around Raven.

"Hey guys what's up"? He asked as he came in, Raven stepped up to him and pulled a package wrapped in black paper from behind her back and handed it to him, "what's this"? He said taking the parcel from her. Seeing Raven was to timid to answer Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and spoke for her,

"Open it, Raven worked real hard on it", Tobias gingerly unwrapped the paper and pulled out a folded mass of black fabric. As he unfolded it, it turned out be a costume, without saying a word he walked into the downstairs bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged a totally new creature, the boots went all the way up his shins and were fastened the whole way by big heavy buckles at the toes were steel plates much like Robins except that there were three long claws jutting out in front. The pants were tucked into the boots and bore the military tiger stripe camo pattern, the stripes on the pants were grey while the background was black. Two studded belts hung loosely about his hips forming an x about his waist, a sleeveless hooded sweatshirt covered his torso and under that he wore a fine mesh shirt. About his biceps were five small belts to each arm, and his gauntlets were of the same make as his boots reaching up to his elbows heavy buckles holding them together, ending in fingerless hand guards. Finally came the mask, it was like Batman's except it had no mouth opening and the ears were tilted backwards resting somewhere between strait up and a ninety degree angle.

"Daaaammn" whispered Beastboy who like the others was speechless at the chilling effect of the image, Cyborg stepped up and looked it over checking his sensors now and then before turning to Tobias.

"Yup, looks good now you need to know just what this suit dose, it has adrenal implants that feed into your nervosystem allowing you to access the primary weapons."

"And those would be"? Tobias asked, Cyborg smiled

"Focus on your wrists" he said, Tobias thought about his wrists and how he wanted whatever weapon was there to work. And then out of nowhere claws shot out of his bracers like in the movie Predator but without all the serration on the blades.

"Shit" he said laughing "why did you do this for me Raven"? He asked turning to her, she just stared at her feet

"Well, you know your on the team now and if you gonna be a Titan you need to look like one" she was interrupted by Beastboy

"Raven likes Tobias"! He yelled before running off out of harms way, Raven turned crimson but didn't give chase. Tobias smiled at her then pulled her into a hug

"Thanks Raven" he said, Raven lost control of her power for a second and upstairs they herd a crash then a thud then Beastboy yell then silence. Everyone just chose to ignore the noises from upstairs,

"Tobias one last thing, your suit's mask amplifies your sense of hearing, and smell too" said Cyborg Tobias was about to answer when alarms started going off everywhere. Robin ran over to the huge security screen,

"It's the hive their robbing the bank we have to move fast"he said and if ten minuets they were on the scene. The Titans sprung into action the hive wouldn't stand a chance this time, not with Tobias and Blackfire on their side, the fight lasted only a short time before the hive members realized they were outmatched. As Tobias fought he thought there was something really familiar about the huge figure he was battling but he didn't have time to think about it while he was dodging blows from a guy who looked like he could bench press a bulldozer. Suddenly the two visible hive members ran off down an alleyway and were then joined by a third who continued to run off with them.

"Fuck" Robin muttered "we cant follow them in the dark" he kicked the ground in anger

"You cant" said Tobias "but I can" he snatched one of Robins fallen bird-o-rang's and sped off after the felons before anyone could stop him.

Racing through the pitch black ally would have been crazy for anyone else to try, but it was nothing to Tobias in moments he caught sight of his adversaries the three of them were running for their lives. Taking careful aim Tobias threw the bird-o-rang at the closest of the three, the weapon struck the figure in the back of the head they stumbled on a few paces... then fell. The other two stopped for a second then one of them shouted,

"Leave her"! And they took off again, Tobias slowed to a walk as he approached the fallen criminal and rolled her over with his foot.

"No" he whispered "no it-it cant be true" but there was no deigning it, there lying unconscious on the ground was Jinx.

Well what did you think of this one? This was the longest chapter yet I put in a lot of time on this one to make up for its late arrival so be grateful. Anyway let me know what you think.


	5. The Tiger and the Raven

Authors note: I'm back! And chapter 5 comes with me, thank you all your reviews were great. So I decided to hold this chapter back just to spite you all Ha! Ha! Ha!, and just so you know we animals have great patience so I can wait forever. But enough of my sadistic mockery on with the chapter.

Chapter 5:The tiger and the raven

Raven stood at the huge window of the living room staring out into the blackness, looking for the familiar glow of headlight or the sound of an engine that usually announced Tobias's return. She was beginning to fear the worst Tobias had never been in a fight before, much less one against the H.I.V.E but he just ran off before anyone could stop him. She turned from the window to look at her fellow Titans, they lay about the room bearing expressions to match her own.

Finally they herd it, the sound of the bike ripping through the still night, they all ran to the window to see. All that was visible was the single headlight and it was moving at an incredible speed, the engine cut off and was replaced by screeching brakes and they could just barely make out the shape of Tobias carrying some sort of burden. In a matter of seconds the elevator opened and he rushed out ignoring the others completely he ran to the medical room, Beastboy looked to the others.

"Dude! Was he carrying Jinx"? He asked, the others all nodded and went after Tobias, they found him in the med room Jinx laying on a table as he kicked and shouted at a machine, trying to start it up.

"Damn it! How the hell do you get this thing to work"? He screamed, Cyborg walked over and pushed a big green button marked "on" Tobias glared at him "thanks" he said as the machine started up. On the screen was an x-ray of Jinx's head, "good no severe brain damage, the fracture doesn't go through the skull" he was only talking to himself as he wrapped a large amount of bandages around the unconscious girls head.

"Um Tobias" Robin said "why is there a dangerous criminal on the medical table"? He asked, Tobias didn't respond but continued his work silently, finally Robin could take it no more he grabbed Tobias by the arm and spun him around. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, Tobias's eyes locked onto the secretive whites of Robins mask and bored right through them into the reality beneath.

"Saving my girlfriend" he said in a slow monotone voice that sent tremors through the minds of the Teen Titans, one mind in particular just couldn't handle what it was trying to comprehend so it shut down out of the stress. Tobias saw Raven falter and start to fall, faster than anyone could follow he caught her in his arms before she could strike the tile floor, lifting her gently he carried her out of the med bay and up to her own room. When he reached her door he felt her stir in his arms so he hurried to open the door and place her on her bed, before he left he couldn't help but look at her she was beautiful in every detail from the fine curves of her small body, to the gorgeous features of her exotic face. She lay there in he usual assortment of clothes that so perfectly matched his own that he finally had to admit what he had been trying to deny since he first laid his feline eyes on her...he loved her. But before he could think to do anything she began to wake and he was gone like a wolf in fog.

Raven opened her eyes slowly as her brain tried to compute what had happened, she remembered standing in the med bay watching as Tobias attend to that little bitch Jinx then he said, he said, she couldn't even bring herself to repeat it. It was then she realized where she was she was in her room!

"How did I get in here?" she asked out loud climbing off her huge bed, she remembered falling but never hitting the ground someone had caught her probably Cyborg, he was always there for her no matter what. She decided to go and thank him she could use some comfort right about now, she found him in the garage working on that car of his as usual he looked up when he herd her.

"Hey Raven" he said slowly so as not to upset her, after Tobias carried her off everyone just kind of split trying to forget what was going on under their roof. Raven walked over to where he was working,

"Thanks Cyborg" she said in her usual timid voice she used when she was trying to be nice or considerate.

"For what?" he asked, she looked at him confused

"Didn't you take me up to my room?" she asked him perplexed, Cyborg shook his head in denial

"No that was Tobias, he caught you before you were half way to the floor I've never seen him that worried as he ran out of the room with you in his arms". He said, Raven snorted

"He was probably just worried about leaving his precious little Jinx" she said bitterly, Cyborg just looked at her for a second he new she liked Tobias and he was sure Tobias liked her just as much, he wasn't about to play cupid but he saw no reason to make Raven hate Tobias when he could prevent it.

"Actually Rae Tobias didn't go back to the med bay, he's downstairs in the training room with Robin and their either working their assess off, kicking the shit out of each other, or both". He said going back to work "but if you want my opinion, you really need to talk to Tobias". Raven watched him work on his car for a little bit longer then decided to go talk with Tobias, sure enough she found him in the training room with Robin just like Cyborg said. She walked over to him, he was doing a one armed handstand on the gymnastics bars with his eyes closed. Not wanting to wait for him to notice her she used her powers to wrench him off the bar and levitate him down next to her, he opened his eyes and not a bit of surprise came to his face when he found himself floating upside down in front of Raven.

"I take it you want to talk to me?" was all he said, she nodded and not letting him down she teleported them to her room, once there she sat down on her bed leaving him suspended in mid air his feet on the ceiling.

"I think this is a good place to start" she said, Tobias couldn't help but smile,

"So do you do this to all the guys you bring in here or am I just special?" he asked a little laughter in his voice. Raven smiled too unable to be mad at the boy she had intended to strangle,

"Or your special all right" she said flicking his nose hard, he tried to clasp his hand to his face but they were clamped hard to his sides.

"Ooowww! No fair I cant even defend myself!" he yelled his laughter drowning out the pain, Raven laughed too

"That's the idea" she said flicking him again but this time she lost her concentration and Tobias fell to the floor, he lay there in a crumpled heap not moving or breathing. Raven jumped off her bed and kneeled down beside him "oh god Tobias are you ok?" she said shaking him a little, his eyes snapped open and the next thing Raven knew was she was on her bed having the life tickled out of her.

"Im just fine" he said as his fingers dug into her sensitive ribs, Raven couldn't stop laughing and she couldn't get away from Tobias's strong grip, finally after what seemed like an eternity he let go and climbed off her. "Now Raven what have we learned about teasing the animals?" he asked playful grin on his face,

"Not to do it unless there completely helpless" she answered laughing, he shook his head shaking with mirth.

"Exactly" the two of them sat in silence fora few minuets then Tobias decided to ask Raven something that had been on his mind "Raven why did you pick a black cat when you designed my costume?" Raven blushed a little

"well to be honest with you I got the idea from a dream I had about you and its not a cat it's a tiger" she said.

"In this dream is there a red tiger too? One that tries to kill you but a black tiger stands in its way so the red one kills it?"he asked yellow eyes wide with concern.

"Yes" Raven nodded slowly "but how did you know that? I never told anyone else" she said eyes as wide as Tobias's

"I had the same dream Raven right down to the part where that devil broke my spine!" he said, Raven stared at him in disbelief

"It was you" she whispered, he nodded

"Yes, I was the tiger and no one hurts someone close to a tigers hart without having to go through an angry beast first." Tobias finished his side of the story but muttered "and go through me he did" fortunately Raven didn't hear him,

"You gave your life to try and save mine" she said "why?", this time it was Tobias's turn to blush.

"Well because I-I...I love you" he said and at that moment every tiny shattered piece of Ravens long broken hart glowed with an energy more powerful than all he fathers black evil as it mended itself with those three little words. All her anger and hurt forgotten Raven flung herself onto Tobias hugging him to her with all her might,

"I love you too Tobias" she said actually crying as she clung to him, Tobias hugged her back running a hand through her silky violet hair.

"You do? You really do?" he asked, he didn't need her to answer the look in those amethyst eyes was more than enough for him, but suddenly she pulled away

"What about Jinx?" she asked hesitation returning to her voice, Tobias didn't even need to think about his answer

"Forget her, im not going to spend my life with a criminal when I can spend it with you" he said with complete honesty "I only started seeing Jinx because I thought I had no chance with you" Raven knew he wasn't lying so that made her gilt twice as bad.

"Ok if you can be honest with me ill be honest with you, you deserve to know the truth about me. Im-im half demon!" she waited for him to recoil in disgust or push her away or do something to crush her dreams again but he didn't, instead he pulled her closer to him made her look into his eyes and said

"I don't care". Her expression filled with wonder as the words washed over her filling her with a sensation she had longed to feel, like she belonged.

"You don't care?" she said, he shook his head, "Tobias you are a tiger, you're my tiger" she whispered more tears filling her eyes.

"And I'll never leave your side, I'll always be there to catch you Rae, no matter what the cost I will never let you down".

Robin closed the door to the infirmary after making sure Jinx was still out cold, when he turned around he found Blackfire standing behind him.

"Hey Robin" she said in her normal mischievous voice as she took a step towards him, he took a step back,

"What do you want Blackfire?" he asked shortly turning to go, she flew in front of him blocking his way.

"Why do you have to be such a prick wonder boy?" she asked, he looked at her like she was crazy,

"Im not being a prick im being cautious after your last visit how can you blame me?" he said. She shrugged

"Fair enough, have you seen my sister?" she asked changing the subject, Robin pointed down the hall

"Have you tried her room?" he said as he walked passed he down the hall. In the living room he bumped into Beastboy who seemed to be _thinking_!

"Beastboy you ok?" he asked shaking the furry green shape shifter roughly, beastboy jumped

"Huh? What? Oh I was just trying to think of something to do to Blackfire that bitch just made fun of me for being green and furry!" Robin laughed,

"Beastboy everyone makes fun of you for being green and furry" he said giving his friend a playful shove, Beast boy suddenly got an evil grin on his face.

"Hey if she's sticking around and Tobias is too they both have to be initiated right?" Robin nodded

"Yea I guess your right" he said, Beastboy continued his scheme

"Well I just thought of something that will wipe that cocky smile off her face, why don't we just you know make them duke it out"

"You mean make them fight each other?" Robin asked, Beastboy nodded still smiling evilly "you know that's not half a bad idea" Robin said "ok lets do it"

"When?" asked Beast boy

"Tomorrow morning, we'll give them time to rest and get ready, oh this is going to be good" the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of match types.

Raven had decided to take Tobias shopping, on their way out they passed Robin and Beastboy who were sitting at the coffee table whispering to on another. Outside the climbed onto the motorcycle and took off for the mall when they got there Raven pulled Tobias around to different stores making him try on all kinds of different clothes. In the beginning he had been wearing his costume minus the mask, and now he left the last store in a new mesh shirt this one had holes in the sleeves for his thumbs, a pair of long baggy shorts with studs all over them and held up by two studded belts crossed like an x on his hips, and a pair of heavy black work boots. His hair was wet and parted like he had just been out in the rain and on Ravens recommendation a silver ring set with a red stone now protruded from his freshly pierced lip. Raven just couldn't keep herself from staring at Tobias's chiseled body through the tight mesh shirt she was taking side glances at him every chance she got.

Finally through shopping they decided to get something to eat, Raven convinced Tobias into taking her to her favorite café which was located conveniently in the mall. When they got there a blond girl at the register called over to Raven,

"Hey Raven, your usual lonely table in the far recesses of the restaurant I presume" she said as Raven went over to her. Raven smiled,

"Actually Jessie I brought a friend with me today" she said to the girl who looked over Ravens shoulder at Tobias,

"Wow! Well I'll just show you two to a table and pretend this is normal Raven behavior" she led them to a table at the far side of the café where they sat in silence for a little while as they waited for their food. After a while Tobias broke the silence,

"So any good movies out that you might want to see?" he asked not sure of any real topic to go on, she thought for a moment,

"Well _the grudge_ looks pretty cool" she said "you know, it's the one about the house and the murders and the kid who acts like you would if you were small" she added with a slight smirk, she'd been wanting to say that since she saw the preview and the ghost kid meowed like a cat.

"Hey" Tobias said "I do not meow" his face was a picture of pure indignity but Raven only laughed,

"Maybe not but I bet I could get you to purr" she said with a sly smile, Tobias choked on nothing and turned slightly red, he was saved from further embarrassment when Jessie came back with their orders

"Ok here you go" she said putting the plates down in front of them, when she handed Raven her food she mouthed "he's gorgeous" at her and it was Ravens turn to go red in the face. The food was good and they ate it slowly to savor the flavor, when they finished they figured it was time to go home so they grabbed their bags and headed out to the bike, when they got outside it was pouring down rain and they had to rush for the motorcycle and race home they burst through the door and collapsed on the couch laughing. When the laughter subsided the two of them stared at each other Raven slowly reached up and removed the glasses from Tobias's face so she could see into his celestial eyes. She was entranced by their yellow shine and she found that her face was almost touching Tobias's, their lips met softly for a few seconds before they broke and leaned back to meet gazes once more.

"Wow" was all either of them could say, for Tobias this kiss had been all ecstacy and loving passion, for Raven it had been the first time in her life she had ever been kissed and she had loved every short second of it. Tobias was about to move in again when everyone else flooded into the living room,

"There you are Tobias "said Robin "want to come train with me ?" he asked, Tobias nodded and with one last look into Ravens eyes he got up and followed Robin into the training room, Cyborg and the others sat down on the couch next to Raven.

"Hey Raven you've got to hear the plan Beastboy and Robin cooked up" said Cyborg, Raven looked over at him "were gonna have a good old fashion one on one slug fest between Blackfire and, you'll love this one, the man-beast Tobias!" Cyborg stood up and held his hand out for Beastboy to smack. Raven raised an eyebrow,

"Your joking right? You cant seriously expect the two of them to just go at it just because you told them to" she said, Beastboy smiled over at her

"Way ahead of you Raven we've got it all figured out" he said

"What have you got planned?" she asked him, but he wouldn't say the only thing he would tell her was,

"You'll see in the morning".

The next morning Raven woke up early as usual, she completed her normal tasks of showering then dressing and finally going up to the roof to meditate. When she reached the rooftop she found Tobias already there doing what looked like some sort of slow motion martial art. He was dressed in only his baggy long shorts and his hair was tied back in a semi short ponytail, she watched as he moved slowly, his feline body bending and twisting as he took up different positions.

"What are you doing?" she asked him after a while, he didn't open his eyes as he answered

"Its called Tai-chi" he said "I come up here and do it every other morning before your all awake, and on the opposite days I do yoga". Still not opening his eyes he gestured to his left "there's herbal tea in that thermos, I hope you don't mind but I took it from your stock", Raven went over to the thermos and poured herself some of the tea. She couldn't quite place it but there was something different about Tobias this morning he seemed more distant more serene and all together more beastile. It was as if he was disconnected from the material plane and off in some other world perhaps that forest from their dream,

"Your meditating in your own way aren't you?" she said, he nodded finally stopping his exercise

"I was in the forest, I was standing in the same clearing as our meeting reflecting on what it meant. I go to that place often I always have even now after the incident it still provides me with a feeling of calm serenity". The two of them spent the next hour sitting side by side on the roof edge until Cyborg called them down for breakfast, in the kitchen there was a lot of talking going on about random things that really didn't matter in the slightest way. When breakfast was done Tobias and Blackfire were herded up to the roof where they stood looking confused as Robin started talking to them about some sort of initiation fight.

"Its simple, the two of you have to duke it out until I decide one of you has had enough and is unable to continue, then and only then will the match be over and the door opened" he finished with a smirk. Blackfire looked at him like he was crazy

"Hold up you cant honestly expect me to fight this guy I'll tear him limb from limb, and what do you mean the door will be opened? What door?" at that moment a huge cage dropped from nowhere enclosing both Tobias and Blackfire.

"There now you have no choice but to fight" said Robin still smirking, Tobias didn't seem phased by the current situation at all, in fact he grabbed the chain links of the cage and tested their strength.

"Nice tough with the cage" he said approvingly, Robin laughed

"Yea Cyborg thought you'd like that little addition" he said "now just to be fair your weapons have been banned Tobias your to fight as you are" Robin said, Tobias looked down at himself still dressed in his black stud covered shorts with no shoes or shirt.

"Dude, my glasses are gonna fall off"he said but Robin had ir covered, he pulled out a pair of goggles like the ones Riddik wore in pitch black,

"I took that into consideration and whipped these up last night" he said passing them through the steel mesh of the cage.

"Perfect"said Tobias putting them on "ok Blackfire lets get cracking" he took a few steps backward until he was backed into a corner, blackfire did the same opposite him. She cracked her knuckles in a cocky attempt at intimidation,

"Don't worry I wont mess up your face pretty boy" she snickered, Tobias smiled which in it self was pretty intimidating. He leaned his head from side to side cracking it twice, then he rolled his shoulders letting them crack, and finally he cracked his knuckles and exploded out of the corning at an incredible speed had Blackfire not been as experienced in fighting as she was he would have finished the fight the second it started. Luckily she flew up and over his head, but Tobias was a born fighter and the exotic anatomy of his body made the impossible, possible he ran up the cage wall and back flipped out into space smashing into the unexpecting Blackfire who flew off into the cage wall. Tobias landed in a crouch on the ground before spinning around and delivering a hard dropkick to the falling alien sending her smashing back into the steel mesh, he walked over to the limp form of his opponent who sprang to her feet uppercutting him in the process. Tobias flew up into the air and before he could twist himself into a more aerodynamic position he was speared by a flying Blackfire who drove him up into the cage roof, the wind knocked from his body Tobias fell to the rooftop and lay sprawled on the ground unable to move. Outside Raven ran to the cage side then looked over at Robin pleadingly, Robin shrugged his shoulders

"He has ten seconds to get up or he loses" he said, on the ground Tobias stirred and slowly pulled himself into a sluggish crouch Blackfire began to close in on her wounded prey, in truth she wasn't in much better shape this guy was tough no one had manhandled her like that in a long time. Tobias saw he through blurred vision he had to act fast or he was finished, he sunk into emptiness letting his subconscious take control he saw the shape of Blackfire moving in, the pain was gone, the world was in slow motion as he sprang off the floor and grabbing her around the back of the legs he lifted Blackfire off the ground then whipped her back onto the cement roof. There was a sickening thud and Blackfire lay absolutely still, Tobias regained his grasp on reality and with it came pain unlike any he had felt before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a twitching heap on the cold roof. The last thing he remembered before darkness took him, was hearing his lover scream.

A.N: there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was pretty intense for me to write but it was great all the same. Im really sorry if you feel it wasn't worth the wait but it was let me know and I'll try to post chapter 6 fast, but no promises I've still got school to think about even though id much rather read your great reviews. (Nudge, nudge)


	6. 6: Hearts torn

_Authors note: Hello I know it's been nearly a year since I've last updated but I haven't forgotten any of you. I have experienced massive computer problems and thus have been unable to update, please forgive me and enjoy this sixth chapter to my story._

_Disclaimer: I own only Tobias and the plot_

Chapter 6: Hearts torn

Tobias's eyes snapped open ravens scream still echoing in his ears. He felt hot blood running down his forehead blinding him as it ran into his eyes and he tasted it as it flowed into his open mouth. He felt Blackfire stir beneath him on the concrete, he herd as Robin counted he was almost to ten, then the alien beneath him grabbed hold of his sides and threw him from her. Tobias twisted and flipped before landing softly on his tough calloused feet; Blackfire jumped up off the ground and hovered a few feet in the air breathing heavily. Tobias stood in a fighting pose awaiting his opponents next move, Blackfire tried to regain her breath as she thought of what to try next "this guy's one tough son of a bitch" she thought "he doesn't even look winded, and ill be lucky if all my ribs aren't cracked after that last hit he gave me". In truth she had never faced anyone as tough as this Tobias and for the first time in her life she was worried she might loose a fight. She looked at him standing there the huge gash in his head not phasing him at all "that's it" she thought suddenly, that cut on his head had him blind with all the blood. Honestly now that she thought about it she wondered why he hadn't passed out from blood loss yet, never the less she rushed him. Tobias sensed the rush of air and herds the wind part as his adversary cut through it, she was flying at him at incredible speed hoping to catch him off guard. A small smile crossed his lips; at the last second Tobias threw his steel hard knee with bone crunching force into Backfire's unprotected face. Blackfire did a back flip in mid air, landed face down on the rooftop and lay still.

Robin nodded to Cyborg who cut the mesh of the cage open with his laser, the two of them walked over to the fallen Blackfire and checked her "she's alright, but she'll be out for awhile" said Robin. He turned to Tobias "your going to need stitches for that gash" he said but before the words were out of his mouth Tobias fell to his knees then feinted. Robin lifted Tobias and Blackfire onto a pair of stretchers and he and Cyborg carted them down to the med bay.

Beastboy watched as the two unconscious fighters rolled past him and he felt that suddenly his plan hadn't turned out to be so cool. He looked at the battered body of Blackfire her ribs seemed to be poking out in odd angles, and her face was crushed after Tobias's knee had hit it like a sledge hammer. He felt terrible he had to make it up to her "all this just because she said I looked like a moldy ape" he whispered under his breath, he watched as everyone walked away Starfire hovering over her sister and Raven holding Tobias's hand as he was pushed down to the med bay. The next few days passed by quietly, Tobias had gotten up the day after the fight and was as strong as ever. Blackfire on the other hand was taking time to recover, she woke up occasionally and when she did Beastboy was there to talk to her and take care of anything she needed.

Tobias was walking past the med bay when he herd a groan from inside, walking in he saw Blackfire still asleep but when he looked at Jinx's bed she was sitting up and rubbing her head "where…am I" she said looking around. Then she saw Tobias and she ran forward grabbing him in a hug and kissing him in her usual way, Tobias was both stunned and caught by surprise therefore taking him a moment to realize Raven was standing in the door behind him. He forced Jinx off him and whirled around to look at her, Raven stood there hot tears flowing into her amethyst eyes she turned and ran. Tobias ran after her leaving a very confused Jinx sitting on the hospital bed, "ok…" she said "this is going to be interesting" a small smile on her face she got up and walked out the door.

Raven ran into her room she could hear Tobias running after her, grabbing her special mirror she jumped into it and vanished. Tobias rushed into Ravens room "Raven it's not what you think!" he stopped she wasn't there, that was impossible he had just seen her run in here. Her bathroom light was off and the room was completely empty, he stood there for a moment then backed out into the hall. He walked into his own room where he stopped then abruptly screamed and smashed his fist into the wall, Robin appeared in his doorway.

"You wont find her by screaming and wrecking stuff" he said, although he knew Tobias could rip him apart without breaking a sweat Robin wasn't afraid of his friend even in the mood he was in. Tobias slowly turned to face Robin tears running down his face,

"Why did I have to bring her here? Why couldn't I have just dropped her off at some hospital?" Robin looked at Tobias and tried to say something but Tobias raised his hand "don't" he said, Robin nodded then left. Walking down the hall Robin bumped into Cyborg who was on his way up to see what had caused all the noise.

"Hey Robin, what was all that banging and yelling?" he asked, Robin pointed back at Tobias's door

"Tobias and Raven just had a big misunderstanding; I was watching the security cameras and saw it." Now Raven is gone and Tobias can't find her, Cyborg looked at the closed door and then at Ravens open one he walked into Ravens room and saw the little mirror laying on the ground. He knew better than to touch it but he also thought he knew where Raven was, when he went back into the hall Robin was gone. He knocked on Tobias's door, when there was no answer he just spoke knowing Tobias would hear him.

"If you want to know where she is look in her mirror" was all he said then left. Inside his room Tobias listened as Cyborg walked away, when he was sure the hall was empty he opened his door and walked back into Ravens room. Going over to her big dressing table he looked into the large dark mirror, all he saw was his own sad face looking back at him his normally beautiful eyes red and puffy from crying. He was about to go tell Cyborg he was an ass when his foot touched something on the floor, looking down he saw a small hand mirror. He picked the mirror up and looked into it, immediately he was enveloped by a dark energy and he felt like he was falling. Abruptly he landed on a rocky hard surface, dusting himself off he stood up. He seemed to be on one of hundreds of rock islands floating in what appeared to complete emptiness. "Ok" he said looking around "this is…weird", a sound behind him caused him to whirl around "Raven?" he asked no won. Laughter at his back made him spin around again, this time he saw Raven wearing a pink cape, when he saw her he grabbed her by the shoulders "Raven I swear Jinx just jumped on me I was completely caught by surprise!" Raven just laughed like a little girl and slipped out of his grasp, she backed up a few steps and then pointed over his shoulder. Tobias turned around and for the first time in his life was caught by surprise as a fist hit him square in the face. From the ground once his vision cleared he looked up to see…_Raven!_ Standing over him now wearing a green cape.

"You creep!" she screamed, "How could you do something like that after I opened up to you?" Tobias was more than a little stunned to say the least, before he could say anything there were two Ravens standing above him one in green and one in pink. The pink one laughed again,

"Look at his face Brave!" she said "he looks like a cat that's been dropped in water" she laughed so hard she fell over. The one in green however looked like she had ice in her spine,

"Just get out of here" she said "none of us want anything to do with you" she turned her back on him and started to walk away. Tobias stood up,

"Where is she?" he asked in calm but commanding voice, the Ravens turned back to him "she doesn't want to see you" the pink one giggled,

"And I'm not letting you anywhere near her" said the green one "none of us are. Suddenly there were at least a dozen Ravens surrounding Tobias all in different colored capes. "Just take the exit and don't ever come back" they all pointed at a glowing archway about 100 feet away, Tobias was helpless he couldn't fight them they were Raven. Taking a deep breath he walked off and without a backward glance stepped through the archway.

He found himself back in Ravens room where he walked into his own room opened his closet and began searching for clothes. A few minuets later he was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt, black military pants and his heavy black boots. He clasped on his two belts to form the x across his hips, and slipped two black sweat bands onto his upper for arms. He walked down the stairs and into the living room; Beastboy and Blackfire were sitting on the couch together he walked past them and out the door. Down in the garage he climbed onto his motorcycle and started the engine, he felt as another body climbed on behind him knowing who it was he pulled back the throttle and the bike took off.

Speeding through the dark that posed him no threat Tobias rode into the depths of jump city Jinx holding tightly to him for fear of falling off. Just like Raven she marveled at the structure of his body and ran he hands and fingers over the tight hard muscle eagerly. Jinx whispered something in his ear and Tobias nodded and turned his bike in the direction she pointed.

Back at the tower Cyborg stood in Ravens doorway looking down at the mirror on the floor. Finally he walked over and picked it up; in a matter of seconds he was back in that strange dimension that was Ravens mind. He saw the ones he remembered from his last visit and they pointed him to the one he was looking for, the real Raven sat in a shadowy spot all alone. He walked over to her and sat down,

"Raven I know what you think and your wrong" he said "Tobias didn't cheat on you" she didn't look up or even acknowledge that he was there. Cyborg stood up "come on Rae, let me take you home" she looked up at him finally her face still stained from crying. She nodded and took his hand then the two of them walked to the archway together.

When they got back to her room they went to the living room where Robin and the others were waiting. Robin looked up a worried expression on his face "guys Tobias is gone" he said "Beastboy and Blackfire said he walked past them about 20 minuets ago without a word and took off on his bike.

"And Jinx is missing as well" said Starfire from the couch. Raven was quick to reach the solution to the mystery "Tobias ran away after what happened and Jinx must have followed him, well I'm not going to let that little bitch take my tiger away from me! Soon she's going to find out just what happens when you toy with my emotions" Ravens face became an image of pure hatred and malice as dark energy enveloped her and her eyes burned red…

_There you go, once again I apologize for the delay in the chapter but now my computer is fixed and im out of school so it shouldn't be a problem to get the story going again._


	7. 7: Hunting a hunter

_Authors note: hope you like what I've done in this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tobias

Chapter7: Hunting a hunter

The Tower was in a state of disarray. Its inhabitants had been busy looking for their missing teammate for days. Robin and the others walked into the living room and dropped down onto the couches, it seemed it was useless to look for Tobias because unless he wanted to be found he was all but inexistent. Raven hadn't slept in days and finally when she collapsed from exhaustion Robin decided to call it quits for awhile. He just didn't know what to do; he had scoured every inch of the city and seen not even the slightest trace of his friend. Looking at his silent teammates he sighed feeling terrible and that he had failed them and Tobias in some way or another.

Somewhere in the deepest part of Jump city sitting alone in the darkness Tobias sat awaiting Jinxes return. In truth he didn't know why he had chosen to come here with her or why he had agreed to meet this Slade she spoke of, but deep inside he knew he couldn't go back to the tower as long as she was there. Footsteps behind him and the glare of a flashlight caught his attention; he could smell Jinx as she approached and he herd the footsteps of her companion though they were so soft he wasn't sure he was hearing them.

"Tobias, Slade want very much to speak with you" Jinx said, Tobias slowly turned to face her but when he looked she stood there alone. A small scratching sound to his left announced her companion had moved, Tobias lunged at the figure the claws ejecting from his wrists he pinned him to the wall of a building. Slade looked at the steel spikes at either side of his neck; his gaze followed them up the muscular arm and into the masked face or his assailant. Though his appearance remained calm he was shaking inside, no won had ever herd him coming much less caught him with so little effort.

Tobias retracted the claws and stepped back a few paces "don't ever try that again" he said. "Next time it will be your flesh I stick" Tobias already knew he had nothing to gain from this man and turned to leave, "I can't let you do that" Slade said and Tobias found himself surrounded by a group of young teens about the same age as the titans. "I can't let you leave, there's just so much I have to learn". Tobias turned back to him a grim smile underneath his mask "careful" he said "you might find what you're digging for", Slade just laughed "take him" he said. The group of teens advanced on Tobias, Tobias wasn't in the mood to play he jumped into the air and kicked one of the kids in the chest. The kid flew back into a wall and didn't get up, another grabbed Tobias around the neck from behind, Tobias just elbowed him in the gut and he keeled over. One of them threw a punch and Tobias caught it and broke the arm like a toothpick. The last two kids just ran off, Slade watched them go a feeling of both disgust and respect in his gut he looked back to Tobias only to find he was gone and somewhere in the distance a motorcycle started up then faded away.

Tobias was scared, ever since his fight with Blackfire it seemed like something had awakened inside him. He was stronger, faster, and his senses were working in overdrive. He remembered what Robin had told him, about his body and the things it was capable of. But Robin hadn't said anything about him being a killer; this hadn't been the first fight he'd been in after he ran away. He'd become a perfect fighting machine, as if it was instinctive or a natural thing to him. If only he could remember his past, where he came from, anything more than his name. Pulling over he stopped the bike and climbed off, as he stood in the dark he felt it begin to rain Tobias dropped to his knees and screamed tearing the costume Raven had made him from his body. Then powered by adrenaline and rage he lifted his black motorcycle up over his head and hurled it into a wall. The bike crashed off the wall and landed on the ground in a heap, Tobias could smell the gas leaking from the tank and he saw the electrical wire spark. The bike exploded and the blast hurled his burning form off into the darkness…

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed and screamed, she felt the hot flames searing her skin and burning her flesh. "Tobias!" she cried, though the nightmare had passed she could still see his screaming face and his burning body hurtling through the rainy darkness. She herd pounding on her door,

"Raven! Open up" it was Robins voice "Raven are you ok?" she walked over to the door and opened it. Robins face was lined with worry "I herd you scream are you ok?" he asked, she nodded "I just had a nightmare that's all" Robin nodded "about Tobias?" she nodded again.

Cyborg came running up to them "guys there's been a bad motorcycle accident downtown! Some bystanders say they saw someone fitting Slade's description on the scene". Raven closed her eyes and began to cry "oh no" she whispered.

Downtown the Titans arrived at the wreckage of Tobias's motorcycle but after inspecting the surrounding area his body was nowhere to be found. Robin came back from questioning the few witnesses,

"Apparently he just went berserk, they say he tossed the bike into the wall and it blew on him, tossed his body a good thirty feet" Cyborg looked around "we checked the whole place, he's not here" it was then that Starfire emerged from the darkness, she held something in her hands.

"Friends I am afraid I have discovered something most terrible" she held forth the object in her hands. Robin took it and Raven turned away, Robin looked down at the tattered and burned thing in his hands and what little hope he had died. The empty white eyes of Tobias's mask stared back at him, beside him Robin herd Raven start to cry once more, Starfire pointed off in the direction she had come from "the rest of it is over there" she said "but it is strange" she added "only his costume is there, his body is not". Robin dropped the mask on the ground,

"What did the people say about Slade?" he asked, Cyborg shook his head "actually they just say it was someone in a weird suit so it could have been anyone to tell you the truth". Robin just didn't know what else he could do; there wasn't a single lead for him to go off of nothing but a torn and charred costume and the burning remains of a motorcycle.

"Come on" he said "lets go home" they all turned and left the scene without a word.

Tobias awoke to searing pain but he was too weak to cry out. Through blurred vision he saw shadowed figures standing around him; a sinister voice chuckled next to him.

"It's been almost two weeks since you accident but your already on the verge of recovery. It's remarkable you're healing at an incredible rate your skin has already fully re-grown". Tobias's vision began to clear; he saw Jinx standing next to him and on her right stood Slade who was still chuckling to himself. Tobias felt the anger building in him and with it his strength returning, he screamed and leapt at Slade ignoring the intense pain. His hands closed around Slade's throat and began to squeeze with unmatchable power; Slade gasped and struggled weakly against his enraged assailant. Jinx backed away to scared to do anything else she turned and ran, Tobias felt Slade's grip loosen and he eventually went limp. Standing up Tobias looked around spotting a large surgical knife he snatched it up and planted it deep in Slade's unconscious throat.

He wandered the complex for some time before he came into a large room full of parts and half finished robots. Walking over to a rack full of identical outfits he picked one up and put it on it was a little tight but it fit. Finally he found an exit to the maze like complex and he stepped out into the fresh night air, he was in the city somewhere and the exit he had just used was disguised as a building wall. Without a ride and aching all over Tobias forced himself to walk in some direction, he knew dawn was coming and he had no way to cover his face. He had to get out of the open and into a covered area, he stepped on a manhole and the cover slid out underneath his foot. Peering down into the gloom his eyes saw everything; he lowered himself into the sewer and dropped lightly on the stone tunnel floor. He walked down the tunnel a ways when he got the feeling he was being watched slowing to a halt he listened there was a slight scratching he knew to be the sound of someone stealthy approaching. He saw a figure dressed in black approaching him cautiously, the stranger was unaware that his prey had noted his presence and when he was close enough Tobias lashed out and sent him crashing into the tunnel wall. Tobias picked his would be attacker up by the collar,

"Who are you and why are you following me?" he asked harshly, his prisoner offered no struggle and answered quickly "names Red-X" he panted "didn't mean nothing, just trying to get by you know" Tobias nodded slowly.

"Yes I know" he said eyeing the suit his assailant was wearing, the boy noticed him looking and laughed a little,

"You like the outfit? Go ahead and take it, its useless without its power belt anyway" he smirked. Tobias glared at him, "what do you mean power belt?" he asked, the boy sighed as if remembering something wonderful. "This used to be the most advanced outfit in the world until that punk took the belt from me" Tobias let the kid go,

"Where is this belt now?" he asked the kid shook his head beneath the skull mask "way beyond your reach pal…it's in the Titan headquarters"

Tobias left the sewers dressed in the Red-X costume which unbeknownst to him had been designed, built, and worn by Robin. Though the skull face was appealing he just didn't feel right without the mask Raven had made him. The rain was coming down hard now flooding the ground with water; Tobias climbed up a nearby fire escape the slippery metal causing him no difficulty. On the roof he sat down and looked across the bay at the tower at the center though all its lights were off he saw it clear as day. He knew that if he was to survive on his own he would need that belt, he just knew to little about himself to trust that he would be alright without it. Though it pained him greatly he came to a conclusion…he would have to go back, and he must not be seen. He knew he could do it, Cyborg's security system was good but he was better much better and he knew more about the tower than your run of the mill intruder.

Standing up he took off running then dived off the building into the murky rough waves of jump city bay.

The vault in the titan's tower was among the most secure and protected containment units in the world. It could detect heat, motion, sound, and it was sealed by a door constructed of three foot thick titanium. But not a single alarm went off as a ghostlike figure emerged from the shadows and made his way towards the box containing the Red-X belt. Lifting the belt from its place and buckling it around his waist Tobias instantly felt power surge through the micro fibers of the suit. His brain was flooded with the information necessary to operate the outfits many functions, he looked at the door to the vault and walked over to it. Placing his hands on the heavy titanium cover he pushed forward and felt himself phase through to the other side.

On his way out Tobias realized he had no clothes but this suit, and incredible as it was he didn't think it sported a low profile as one of its functions. He made his way up to his room where he gathered his belongings and threw them into a black backpack he'd bought for some reason, outside in the hall he was about to leave when he turned and looked at Raven's closed door. Hesitating he finally made up his mind and gently pushed it open, inside it was totally dark but his eyes navigated him to her bedside. He looked down at her sleeping form her chest rising and falling with the motion of her steady breathing. On her bedside table he noticed a piece of black fabric, picking it up he discovered it to be his black tiger mask he slowly removed the Red-X skull from his face. Before he placed the old mask on his head he couldn't help but look at his love with his own celestial eyes…yes he still loved her but it was clear she didn't love him. He bent down and kissed her lightly upon the lips, her eyes fluttered open and she saw him standing there. He placed the mask on his face and backed away a few feet, Raven sat up and stared at him "Tobias" she whispered but he only shook his head and as she watched he disappeared. "Tobias come back!" she screamed but he didn't reappear. "Tobias please! Please don't leave" she cried though she knew it was useless, he was gone.

Robin and the other had been wakened by Raven's frantic cries and had come running, Robin looked around the room on the floor he spied something. Picking it up he discovered it to be his old Red-X mask, Starfire came in a moment later.

"I have just been into friend Tobias's room and I have discovered all his clothes are missing" she announced with a sad face. Cyborg came in a moment later,

"I've just been down to the vault" he said "I got bad news Robin your Red-X belt is missing". Robin nodded and handed Cyborg the mask,

"it looks like Tobias didn't die in the explosion but now I have no idea what he might be doing or where he might be going" turning to Raven who was still shaken by her visit from the phantom like Tobias he put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "So you say he disappeared after you said his name?" she nodded, he sighed "that belt automatically uploads all the information on its use into the wearers brain and knowing Tobias he'll make full use of its stealth functions. I don't think it will be possible to find him unless he reveals himself to us". He turned and left the room, the others eventually followed and left Raven alone,

"Oh please Tobias I'm so sorry" she sobbed "please just come back to me" she continued crying even after the suns rays began to creep through her window. All the time she cried she was unaware that the one she wished for stood right behind her, but at suns rise he vanished like a shadow.


	8. Demons and beasts

_Authors note: my last chapter had a few twists to it and this one has a few surprises as well, I hope you enjoy._

_p.s. if I don't start getting more reviews I might loose interest in my story._

Disclaimer: I own only Tobias.

Chapter 8: Demons and Beasts

Slade fell through the fiery chasm for what seemed like an eternity. Screaming all the way down as the flames licked at him he finally hit the bottom with sickening force. Though the pain was immense he did not perish, to weak to rise he looked through scorched eyes at the horror before him. Fire everywhere yet there was no light only searing heat and molten rock. A thunderous voice sounded out form somewhere he could not see,

"I HAVE USE FOR YOU MORTAL! AGREE TO SERVE ME AND I WILL RETURN YOUR PATHETIC SOUL TO EARTH!" Slade cowered under the harshness of the voice but he answered none the less, "Yes! I will serve you what ever monster you may be, please just send me away from this horrid place" he herd nothing but the demonic laughter for a moment then the voice spoke again.

"THERE IS A PLACE WHERE A GIRL RESIDEDS, A GIRL OF MY OWN BLOOD SHE IS DARK AS THE NIGHT AND COLD AS THE SNOW. YOU KNOW HER WELL MORTAL HER NAME IS RAVEN" Slade laughed like an insane man, when he herd the name. The owner of the dark voice however did not see the amusement, "SILENCE! YOU UNDERESTIMATE BOTH HER AND HER GUARDIAN" it said, Slade didn't understand.

"Guardian, what guardian? None of those titans is a match for me" he said in a self sure voice, all he received as an answer was more echoing laughter "YOU WILL SEE MORTAL, SHE IS PROTECTED BY A CREATURE WHO STANDS AMONG THE FIRCEST WARRIORS OF YOUR WORLD. I WILL SEND YOU BACK BUT IF YOU FAIL ME YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE" The voice echoed and was gone. Slade felt himself begin to pass out then the world went black.

Months had passed since Tobias's visit to the tower and no one had seen him again. But they all knew he was out there, they knew because things were different in the city than they had been before. People talked about a nameless masked figure that appeared when those to weak to defend themselves were in jeopardy. Dressed in all black and covered by a mask like a demon cat this new warrior dealt out merciless punishment to the corrupt and evil. The papers were offering large amounts of money to anyone who could get a picture or put a name to this masked hunter who preyed only on those who would do injustice. But for now they had tagged him with the title The angle of death.

Robin tossed the newspaper down on the table; he had just finished reading the article on "The angel of death" though he knew it could only be Tobias. They had all hoped he would return to the tower that he would just come back eventually, but now it seemed he would never again reveal himself to them. Sighing Robin sat down he just didn't know what to do, when he had scanned Tobias's body a few months ago the readouts had given revealed unbelievable information. More information in fact than Robin had been willing to say, Tobias had slowly been discovering what he was capable of but he had only began to scratch the surface. But Robin could only guess what Tobias was like now, after two months of living alone in the depths of the city it was impossible to determine how strong he had become.

Raven had been in a state of unending depression hardly leaving her room and never eating much. Robin had begun to feel like he wasn't fit to lead the team like he had failed though he spoke theses feelings to no won. Starfire floated into the kitchen spying Robin she sat down beside him, the two of them sat there not speaking for a few minuets before she spoke.

"Robin, why has friend Tobias not come back?" she asked her innocent emerald eyes glowing dimly. Robin looked at her without answering because he didn't have one to offer, "I wish I knew Star" he said looking away from her. "I wish I knew".

"Raven wandered the dark streets of the city; she just hadn't been able to stay in that tower any longer. Now she walked alone through the night the usually crowded streets were empty but for a few who stayed out this late and the many homeless vagabonds within the city. She walked past the site of Tobias's motorcycle wreck and though it had been cleared months ago hot tears still came to her eyes as she passed. "Tobias" she whispered but she did not stop, she continued on walking wherever her feet chose to take her. Raven passed by an ally, soon after her footsteps faded a hulking black shape crept out and followed after her. As she walked Raven began to get the feeling that she wasn't as alone as she looked but when she checked behind her she saw only the deserted street. After a time the feeling didn't pass, she looked again but like before there was nobody behind her. Sighing she turned to go on she took a few steps when she was snatched up and slammed into a near by wall. She found herself face to face with a scaly green reptilian monster, its blood red eyes staring into her face with a look of crazed hunger inside. Its long fleshy tongue licked its scaly leather like lips. The monster opened its mouth revealing rows of razor sharp ivory teeth and Raven knew she was dead, but just as the beast lowered its head a dark figure smashed into it. Raven felt herself slide to the ground as the figure and the monster went sailing off to one side, the thing that had collided with her attacker leapt up into the air flipping away from its opponent and landing softly a safe distance away. The huge reptile climbed to its feet as if nothing had happened its blood red gaze fixed upon its assailant, Ravens rescuer reached behind its head and withdrew two long knives whose blades glinted in the glow of the street lights. The reptile like man charged the figure who did not move, at the last second he jumped and flipped around hurling his knives into the bare back of his quarry. The blades buried deep into the thick hide but the giant lizard man showed no sign of injury as he turned around to face the dark figure again.

Raven watched in awe something was so familiar about this stranger. The way he moved, the way he fought, the way he was dressed, she thought she knew but she refused to believe. This time when the lizard man charged he caught the figure when he jumped and through him with terrible force at a building wall. The figure simply flipped himself around so his feet were aimed at the wall the second he hit he jumped off strait back at his attacker. Grappling around the muscular throat he swung onto the back and SNAP! Jerked the things head to one side, it collapsed in a heap on the cold ground. Standing up Ravens defender retrieved his knives from the back of the dead lizard man; it was now that Raven got a good look at him… It was Tobias! But he was different from the one she had seen in her room, the Red-X suit had been modified. The cape was now a cloak with sleeves, it hung down to his knees, the sleeves were elbow length revealing his forearms which were covered entirely in what looked like buckled straps, the gloves were leather wrapping with studs and the finger tips had small sharp claws. Beneath the cloak she could see two utility belts crossed like an X over his hips, thick looking black military pants were tucked into a pair of boots that had light metal shin guards and flexible frames around his feet that had been made black by some means or other. Through all these changes though his mask remained the same, they stood there for a moment looking at one another when Tobias turned without a work and disappeared into the darkness.

"No Tobias wait!" she cried but he did not reappear, but she found he may not have stayed for another reason when the police showed up with Robin and the others mere seconds later. They all piled out of the T-car and ran over to her Robin looked at the huge corpse laying in the road walking over to it he instantly identified it as Killer Croc one of his and Batman's oldest enemies.

"But what's he doing here in Jump city?" he asked himself, an all too familiar voice sounded from the shadows.

"I can answer that" Robin whirled around to face his old mentor; Batman emerged from the shadows seeming only to be a shadow himself even standing but two feet away. "I've been chasing him for days now, I believe it mere coincidence that we arrived here and even more so that he lost me and ran into your teammate". He said "though I doubt it was her who brought him down" Robin nodded

"No killer Croc was way to tough to have been taken down by Raven, but honestly I don't know who could have killed him" he said. Raven looked up at him,

"It was Tobias" she said still shaking "he came out of nowhere and he killed that…thing without even breaking a sweat." Robin looked around knowing that if it had been Tobias he was probably still close by and watching them. Batman looked around them as well,

"Tobias…the one we found in Gotham?" Robin nodded. Batman seemed to ponder this for awhile before speaking "so he's not a member of your team?" he asked, Robin bowed his head.

"He was but…he ran away, and now he lives by himself somewhere here in the city. We don't know where he's like a ghost doesn't show up unless he feels like it, and the two times we have seen him since he left he's never spoken to us." Batman nodded slowly,

"So he's not a criminal?" he asked, Robin shook his head. Batman looked off into the darkness he seemed about to say something when he suddenly snatched something off his belt. His throwing Bolo shot off into the dark but instead of the normal sound of someone hitting the ground there was a twirling noise and it came flying out of the shadows right back at Batman. He dived to the side barely avoiding his own weapon; Tobias stepped out of the darkness his sleek muscular form almost invisible in the shadows. None of them approached him nor he them, they all just stood there looking at one another unable to decide what to do next. Finally Tobias ignoring everyone else walked over to the body of Killer Croc and proceeded to remove every one of the teeth from the gaping mouth. Turning back to his former companions he pondered them for a moment before unclipping one of his belts and throwing it on the ground in front of Robin. Then without a word or a backward glance he leapt up into the air and disappeared into the darkness above.

Robin bent down and picked up the item at his feet, it was the belt that powered the Red-X suit. Batman took it from him "what dose this mean?" he asked, Robin closed his eyes.

"It means Tobias has reached a level of personal perfection so great he has no need of the suit anymore. I have no idea what he's capable of but I know that if he ever turns down a different road if he chooses a life of crime… I don't think anyone could bring him down." Batman pulled out one of his many gadgets and pointed it up, a cable shot off into the dark, Robin looked up at him "If you go after him your dead you know" he said. Batman stared at him for a moment before he was lifted off into the sky.

Back at the tower Robin went back down to the vault and locked the belt up again he stood down there thinking

"Maybe I should use the belt…there's no way to find Tobias much less fight him without it" he thought "wait, fight him? Where did that come from? I'm not going to fight Tobias he's my friend my best friend maybe." Still maybe it was time for a change, he looked down at his brightly colored uniform and thought of Tobias's new look. He had always liked his and Ravens dark gothic looks but he had just thought it would be weird to have him go Goth all of a sudden but now that there were two other people on the team dressing that way he thought it wouldn't look so odd.

Up in her room Raven lay on her bed a pair of headphones in her ears listening to Nightwish. Her eyes were closed and she didn't notice as her window opened and a tall muscular figure floated into her room mist trailing behind him.

"Hello little Raven" a voice whispered inside her head Raven opened her eyes and looked at the figure standing over her. Whoever it was they were hidden in the shadows on the other side of the room.

"Tobias?" she whispered

The figure stepped out of the shadows but it was not Tobias…it was Slade he wasn't wearing his mask but she knew it was him though there was something disturbingly different about him. There was a dark energy around him the same as her it was unholy and demonic as if he himself was a creature of hell.

"I've come for you Raven, there's someone who's just dying to see you" he said be fore she was enveloped in darkness.

Atop a roof far away a chill went up Tobias's spine and his head whipped in the direction of the tower. Though it was miles away and the middle of the night his catlike eyes sliced through the darkness with ease, he saw a black energy seep out of what he was sure was Ravens room. The energy flew off into the night and out of his sight, his instincts were all telling him the same thing and without question he obeyed. He ran for the tower.

Robin and the others sat in the living room watching TV none of them had missed Raven she seldom came down from her room anymore. They all jumped when the elevator doors were pried open and Tobias shot out of the empty shaft like an ebon arrow. He flew past them and up the stairs, the titans ran after him with Cyborg shouting as he ran,

"How dose he do that?" he said referring to Tobias's ability to evade the tower security systems. Which had only gone off when he ripped open the elevator door. Robin ran through Ravens open room and found Tobias staring through the open window.

Beneath his mask Tobias's eyes were burning red, he could smell that Slade man in the room and he knew he had taken her. It was his fault, he had left her and now…Raven was gone. Tobias reared back his head and screamed like a mad beast, and then he turned his hate filled gaze on the one who he'd trusted to keep his Raven safe. The one who was supposed to be his friend…Robin.

_There you are I hope you liked it, it was fun to write. I'm still debating what's to come, I'm so sad my book is nearing its end I'm afraid though I do have a sequel in min. oh and my next chapter may be delayed a bit due to an upcoming martial arts competition I must prepare for. _


	9. Chapter 9 Ravens champion

Authors Note: Hey, here is what's likely to be among the last chapters of my book I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Though I must say I'm sad at how few reviews I'm still getting. Anyway here is chapter 9, enjoy.

Chapter 9: Raven's champion

Robin stared into the eyes of Tobias's mask as he slowly backed away. Although a master of the martial arts, Robin knew Tobias could kill him in an instant. Neither Cyborg nor Starfire dared to move a step closer, and Beastboy and Blackfire stood in the empty doorway watching the scene.

"Tobias listen to me, I" Robin was cut off. Tobias moved like lightning and before anyone could blink he had Robin by the throat his feet a foot off the ground. Robin winced as Tobias's claws dug into his throat.

"Tobias…come on man" Cyborg pleaded, "wherever Ravens gone it's not Robin's fault". Tobias's cold eyes didn't leave the struggling boy in his grasp.

"Friend Tobias please let Robin go" Starfire said a tear rolling down her cheek. "You know the hurting in the chest one feels when they loose the one they love. You know it quite well I think…please…don't make me feel it as well" she was crying fully now. Robin felt Tobias loosen his grip and he was slowly let down. Tobias stepped back while Robin gasped and choked for air.

"It's the man, the one named Slade" Tobias said, this was the first time they had herd his voice in months. "I thought I killed him, but I smell him here in this room though his scent is different now".

"Slade!" Robin jumped to his feet suddenly revitalized, "Slade did this?" Tobias nodded,

"This time" he said "he'll stay dead" for a moment a bit of the animal in Tobias slipped back out and the room was filled with a primal presence.

In an abandoned building somewhere in the city, Raven lay in a windowless locked room. Around her neck she wore a collar to suppress her demonic powers, she looked up as the door opened and Slade walked in.

"You're remarkably calm for someone about to die" he said in his cold arrogant voice. "Are you expecting a rescue? Perhaps a white knight upon a fiery steed?" he laughed, Raven just smiled

"Yeah, something like that" she said.

Back at the tower Tobias worked with Cyborg who was helping him build a new motorcycle. This one was all black and armor plated, the engine was equipped with a prototype accelerator that was maxed out at 400Hp and 6000rpm's. The tires were made of a bullet proof, extra friction material. The core was powered by a thermal energy grid; this was not combustible like fuel so it wouldn't explode on him again. The armor plated frame could withstand a tank shell at pointblank range and the whole thing was completely heat resistant.

Once finished, Tobias climbed onto his new beast which he had christened "The Raven" and punched the power button. The bike hummed as its systems booted up, pulling back the throttle Tobias and the bike flew out of the garage at uncharted velocity. Cyborg watched as blew flames shot out of the twin exhaust pipes while the bike and its rider vanished into the distance. Soon Tobias came back into sight racing across the long bridge in seconds.

He pulled up next to Cyborg and shut off the engine. Looking up at the metal man he smiled,

"Daddy's got a brand new bang" he said, his good attitude was short lived for he soon remembered why he was building this bike in the first place. "I'm going to kill him Cyborg" he said "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch". It had been days since Ravens kidnapping, Tobias was under such stress that he lashed out at anyone who gave him a reason. Just the other day Beastboy had cracked a joke about Raven to try and lighten Tobias's mood, all it earned him was a punch in the face.

Tobias had been searching for days and he couldn't find anything indicating where that psycho had taken Raven. He built the new bike so that he could cover more ground but even this hadn't helped. He needed information and he knew where to get it, walking down into he recently reoccupied room he started to get ready. His battle suit lay folded out on his bed but where he was going it wouldn't be any use, digging into his dresser he pulled out a pair of black military pants, they were made of a tough fabric and had ties around the ankles. Tightening the strings around his ankles he slipped into his boots and threw on a tank top.

Exiting the tower he went to the garage and mounted his motorcycle. Its supercharged engine powering up in seconds, he shot off into the night and across the bridge headed into the city.

Back in Slade's hideout Raven sat in the dark, darkness once frightened her but after being with Tobias she felt quite safe in its embrace. The black chamber was flooded with light as the door opened and a figure far too small to be Slade crept in.

"What do you want Jinx?" Raven asked not looking up. The feline sorceress took a deep breath then looked around.

"I'm here to get you out" she whispered; now Raven looked up. "Im not sure why I'm doing this but I know what will happen if your boyfriend finds us all here." She said "Slade is different, he scares me now and I hear him talking to someone who makes him shiver…anyone who scares him has got to be bad."

Raven didn't argue with the girl she could sense the fear in her, silently she followed Jinx out of the cell. They ran down the hall Jinx always a few feet ahead, Jinx knew all the secret ways around the complex and took Raven down halls she knew to be unguarded or patrolled. Finally they came to a small door where Jinx stopped.

"Through here is the outside, from there you should be able to find your way back to your tower." She said. Raven nodded,

"Thank you" She whispered "you could come with me, my friends would protect you, and nothing gets into the tower without Tobias knowing…that is…if he's still there."

Jinx thought about it, "No if I go he will know for sure I helped you. I can lie to him if I stay." She opened the door and pushed Raven out before slamming it shut.

Raven stood outside a moment before enveloping herself in the shadows and disappearing. She reappeared in Jump city where in the distance she could see the glow of the tower. She started walking, after awhile she noticed that a ways behind her a group of kids had appeared and were following her, remembering her last encounter in the city streets she started to run.

She hadn't gone far when someone grabbed her cloak and pulled her backwards, whirling around she punched her assailant in the solar plexus a little trick Tobias had taught her. She recognized the kids as the ones from Slade's fortress and she knew they were here to bring her back. Reaching for her belt he managed to press the emergency button on her communicator before screaming for help.

"Tobias! Tobias help me!" she yelled over and over.

Tobias had supernatural hearing and Ravens screams reached his ears even over the engine of his motorcycle. Squeezing the front brake and throwing his weight he spun the bike around on its front tire before speeding off in to opposite direction. The supercharged motor carrying him in the direction of the screams. Soon he saw a group of people trying to subdue a struggling girl, just before he got there the scene exploded in a mass of dark demonic energy. Tobias was hurled backwards and sent crashing into a brick wall, masses of stone and brick came down on him; the kids were flung in all directions. Raven rose from the crater her powers had made her eyes burning with hellfire; the demon in her had taken control.

At the tower alarms were ringing signaling there was trouble downtown. Robin and the others were already on their way to the site of the disturbance.

Ebon tendrils of black energy seeped out from ravens cloak reaching for the kids scattered around her. They tried to run but didn't get far; they were soon being pulled back into her everlasting darkness. Hovering in the air Raven was the embodiment of hell's evil; unmoved by the terrified screaming of her victims she was about to absorb their souls.

"Raven don't do it!" Robin and the others had arrived on the scene. "Come on Raven don't do this" Robin knew there was nothing they could do to stop her he wished Tobias were there; if anyone could bring her back it was him.

Suddenly a large pile of bricks and rubble exploded sending debris in all directions as Tobias smashed out of his stone prison. He dashed the short distance to Raven and leapt into the air plowing into her he took her to the ground. Once unconscious Raven's demonic powers dissipated; Tobias scooped her up took her to his bike and rode home.

Robin watched them go and was about to follow when something caught his eye. Bending down he examined a dark splotch on the asphalt, it was blood…he followed the trail of it back to the wall that had come down on Tobias. Amidst the rubble Robin found a piece of re bar protruding from the mess; the stick of iron was coated in blood and had bits of black cloth stuck to it. Robin looked in the direction Tobias had gone worry written all over his face.

"Guys we'd better get home quick"

Back in the tower Tobias deposited Raven in her room and staggered out the door into the hall. Blood running down his legs from the wound in his side; he took a few steps the collapsed. Trying to crawl his way to the med wing he dug deep into his reservoir of animal strength pulling himself inch by inch down the hallway. There were suddenly shapes all around hid dark blurry shadows reaching out for him. The biggest of them stretched its hand out to take hold of him; Tobias roared and with the strength of a mad beast he lashed out and ripped the arm clean off his assailant. There was a scream and flashes of light then sounds like a power cable in water; Tobias smiled grimly before descending into darkness.

Back in Slades fortress Jinx walked through the dark hallways trying to suppress the fear growing in her. She shivered suddenly as the room became icy cold; a grey mist flooded the empty hallway and a dark figure appeared out of the fog.

"Hello Jinx" Slades voice was like frozen venom. Jinx cringed at the sound of it "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Raven being missing now would you?" he asked an expression of mock curiosity of his white smooth face. Jinx shook her head unable to speak; Slade wrapped an arm around her drawing her close to him. "Is something wrong Jinx? You seem very nervous, and you're so tense, and the blood is flowing through your veins so fast I can hear it."

Jinx was powerless in Slades grasp; she couldn't so much as twitch he was so strong. "Please" she said weakly "just let me go." He laughed,

"Tell you what Jinx, I'll set you free" Jinx's screams echoed throughout the complex then were suddenly silenced.

Slade strode into the boarding room where his acquired muscle was permitted living quarters.

"Mammoth, Gizmo! Take a troop of assassin droids and retrieve Raven from the Titans would you" he walked out without another word.

Raven awoke to the sounds of people talking outside her door from what she could hear it sounded like Robin and Cyborg.

"Lucky it was you he grabbed Cyborg; anyone else would be permanently missing an arm" Robin said eyes the newly attached right arm Cyborg had just finished with.

"Shut up Robin that doesn't mean I'm any happier about it" said Cyborg grumpily. "At least we got to him before he bled to death; though now someone's gotta clean up the fucking bloodbath in the hallway! It's probably all over in Ravens room to." The door slid open and Raven joined them,

"Actually there's not much in here; and on that note who's blood is all this?" she looked from one to the other neither of them seeming to want to meet her gaze; suddenly the truth came to her and she dashed off to the med bay. When she got there she found the room dark; there were the sounds of medical equipment and slow heavy breathing. She walked over to the bedside and looked down at her injured loved one.

"My poor tiger" she whispered "you are hurt so badly and it's all my fault" she collapsed into tears. She felt a strong hand close around her own and looked down to see Tobias staring up at her. Still crying she reached over to stroke his hair; his skin was pale from loss of blood but he was no less beautiful as ever.

"It wasn't your fault Raven" he said "if I hadn't left you alone Slade never would have taken you; please forgive me I broke my promise and let you down." All Raven could do was cry she just didn't understand how she could have been so lucky as to meet the boy before her.

By the next day Tobias was up and about his strength almost fully returned. He was in the living room standing on one hand with his eyes closed when Starfire flew in on her way to make breakfast. She stopped to watch him for a moment debating weather or not he would wish to be disturbed.

"Id like strawberries and cream on my pancakes please Star." He said without opening his eyes; Starfire's eyes grew bright with pleasure.

"It would be my pleasure friend Tobias" she said delightedly Tobias went back to his meditation; he was walking through his forest thinking about what he was to do to the man Slade. Sighing he lowered himself to the ground and made his way to the gym where he found Robin stretching on the mats. Tobias walked over and pulled off his muscle tee; gesturing for Robin to get up he adopted a ready stance. Robin hadn't sparred with Tobias in a long time he wanted to see just how far along Tobias had come; in a flash he whipped out his bio staff and leapt at Tobias. The catlike youth arched backwards almost reaching a 90 degree angle; the staff cut the air over his head missing his nose by a hairs breath. He flipped back and Robin leapt forward in a downward strike with the staff; Tobias stepped to the side and drove his knee into Robin's kidney. Robin gagged and flew a few feet; he regained his senses to find Tobias flying through the air towards him. Robin lifted the staff in an attempt to defend himself but Tobias's foot broke right through it and caught Robin in the chest; he toppled backwards and slid into the wall. The broken halves of his staff in his hands Robin; ignoring the searing pain in his surly cracked ribs, leapt up and charged Tobias using his broken staff like a pair of escrima sticks. He came at Tobias is a huge flurry yelling as his hatred of loosing took control; but even Robins pride was no match for Tobias. As Robins attacks came he blocked every one; the metal poles cracking off Tobias's steel hard forearms completely ineffective. Tobias slapped away Robin's sticks and attacked; forming his hand into a C shape he caught Robin in the throat with it. While Robin was a few inches in the air Tobias swept his legs out from under him and using his hold on Robin's throat he slammed him hard on the mat pinning him. Robin struggled and flailed but it didn't help Tobias had him by the neck and in some weird arm lock; Tobias looked down into Robin's face nothing but patience and calm running through him. Finally Robin went limp breathing heavily.

"You win Tobias... I can't…I can't beat you." He said almost in pain from the words. Tobias nodded and slowly released him; Robin stood up massaging his neck "did you even quicken your pulse?" he asked. Tobias shook his head; inside Robin was crestfallen and a great amount of confidence and pride had been lost. Tobias didn't enjoy the fact that he had dropped Robin's self esteem but he wasn't going to pretend that Robin had presented a challenge to him.

"This just means you have to train harder" he said "get Batman to come and work with you I doubt you will find a better teacher than him" he walked off leaving Robin in the room alone.

Robin was unmoved by Tobias's word because in truth he had been training harder than ever; he was stronger, faster, and much more skilled than he had been two months ago. But he had to remind himself that Tobias wasn't human; well at least he was a superhuman like The Flash or Green Lantern and it wasn't as if Robin could beat them. He wished he knew more about Tobias though; and it must be horrible for Tobias himself not to know a thing about who you are or where you came from. The interesting thing was that from a blood sample he had collected he found that some of the properties in Tobias's blood matched those in Raven's. It wasn't enough to determine whether or not Tobias had demon blood in him but it pointed in the direction that he was defiantly not of 100 human heritage. Sighing Robin put aside his thoughts of Tobias and turned to another situation that had been on his mind of late; he needed a new costume the red and green just didn't do it for him anymore. Once again his mind wondered back to the looks of Tobias and Raven and even the dark look of his mentor Batman; he ran a hand through his hair it had grown to about mid length in the months since he had last cut it. Making up his mind he made his way to the vault where he would find what he needed to be even Tobias's match.

After leaving Robin Tobias had gone to his room and that is where Raven found him. He was sitting on his bed sharpening one of his knives Raven looked at the object; it was about a foot long and made of some black metal. The blade was wickedly curved and on the backside it had a hollowed hook like space that some blades had for use as a bottle opener. Below the spot the back the blade was serrated in a viscous saw; the weapon looked quite lethal and Raven was sure Tobias was more than proficient in its use. He looked up as she entered and put the knife aside; they stared at each other in silence before Tobias spoke.

"Raven…in the time I was gone a lot of things happened and I'm far from the person I was on the day I left" he paused long enough to examine his words effect "I feel as if I am an entirely new creature; but through all the changes my feelings have remained the same. But if you no longer feel the same way I will understand and I will simply become one of your fellow Titans; or I will leave the Titans if you so desire" having finished he awaited her answer. Raven looked at him inside she was burning to leap on him and release all the primal urges that had been building in her for the last few months. Containing herself she walked over and sat down on his lap wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; he kissed back and allowed her to remove his shirt. She ran her fingers over the sculpted muscles as she kissed his chest softly; it was at this inopportune moment that Starfire chose to knock on the door.

"Friend Tobias I am sorry to disturb you but I was wishing to know if friend Raven was with you for I need most desperately to speak with her." Tobias sighed and lifted Raven off of him before going to the door; Starfire's eyes opened wide at Tobias's appearance she had forgotten how magnificently beautiful and perfect his body was. Clearing her throat she hastily averted her eyes to his face but that didn't help either because she then got lost in the fathomless yellow depths of his catlike eyes. Raven pulled Tobias back into the room and took his place in front of Starfire;

"What is it Starfire?" she asked in a very bad mood Starfire shuffled her feet around a bit before answering.

"I would prefer it if we could discuss what I wish to say in private" she said weakly; Raven sighed and nodded on her way out she turned to Tobias and mouthed the word sorry. Tobias nodded and retrieved his shirt from the floor; he smiled to himself as he remembered Starfire's face it had always amused him his effect on people. He wagered if he actually made the attempt he could seduce Wonder Woman herself; he dismissed the thought he was Ravens now and forever. He picked up one of his blades from his dresser top and hurled it into the wall before leaving the room; downstairs he found Cyborg and Beastboy arguing about something meaningless as usual. He passed them by without a second glance; wandering the halls of the tower Tobias sought something to keep his mind off of Raven and what they were likely to do the next time they were alone.

Locked in his room Robin was gathering all his weapons and gadgets; he modified each and every one to suit his new purpose. The image of the old Robin was little by little disappearing as he let himself evolve into the new person he was becoming inside. His old outfit lay stuffed in a waste basket soon to be forgotten forever.

_A.N. What did you think? It's my longest chapter yet; ive had some good ideas for the next one and I will try to get it out asap. But as I have said; if you don't start reviewing I'll stop writing._


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. I'm attempting to post faster than I have been recently so I can spare you all from the horror of my habit of ending chapters in cliff hangers. Plus I am exited about writing again so that has boosted my enthusiasm, hope you like the chapter I've decided to delve into Tobias's mysteries and let you all in on some of his secrets._

Disclaimer: Tobias is mine, whoever owns Teen Titans more power to ya.

Chapter 10: past scars healing

Tobias had been wondering the Tower for hours and it was now almost 10:00 at night; he hadn't even noticed the change in time because there was no darkness to him. Shadows were non existent and because he was wearing the goggles Robin made for him he hadn't noticed the sun's glare had disappeared. He found himself on the roof standing at the edge looking out at the bay; he marveled at where your feet could take you if you let them lead the way. It was silent all around him except for the waves and the wind; he began to think about himself and all that had happened to him in the last year. Meeting the Titans, Raven, everyday finding out he had some new super human ability it all made for one very exiting life. It occurred to him just how little he still new about himself; even through every thing that had happened his still felt he had only scratched the surface of his destiny.

He realized that he had never actually tested what he could do; in the training room he had just done simple exercises and during his period of solitude he had imply lived on instinct. It had made him stronger for sure but he had never seriously trained or given himself a real workout; looking around he decided now was as good a time as any. Not sure of what to do he decided to try warming up; he ran around the roof a few times then squatted down to do some jumps. He had always been able to jump a good twenty feet into the air but while he was leaping up and down a feeling inside told him he could go higher. As he fell back down to the rooftop he braced himself; when his feet touched the concrete he sprang back up with all of his strength. Up and up he went the tower disappearing as he vanished into a cloud; Tobias was shocked he didn't know how high he was but it felt like he was flying. He began to descend and when he emerged from the clouds he found he was no longer above the tower but hurtling toward to pavement at massive speed!

As the ground was looming up on him that feeling he had felt before came back and he knew he was safe; there was a huge shockwave as he hit the pavement and chunks of asphalt flew everywhere. Tobias was sitting in a crouched position in the center of a small crater; he stood up and dusted himself off as the others came flooding out of the tower. Not a one of them could find words to suit what they were thinking; they had all just been watching a movie when they saw Tobias fly by out the window.

Tobias himself was wide eyed and breathing heavily; he was scared by what he had just done and even more frightened that he had survived. Raven walked up to him and slowly took his hand looking up into his face; he just pulled her into a hug and sat there holding her and shaking. Raven teleported them back into the tower leaving the others to examine the scene.

Cyborg whistled as he examined the point of Tobias's impact; according to his calculations Tobias had fallen from a much higher point than the rooftop and had to have been going at least 100 mph to leave a crater like this.

"I dunno what he was doing up there but that guy just gets more and more crazy; I'm starting to doubt there's anything he cant live through." Robin nodded;

"I know what you mean Cye; I'm just glad he doesn't feel any impulse to turn criminal at least he is as much of a Titan as we are." He lapsed into thought and for a moment forgot where he was. He snapped back to reality when he remembered he needed to talk to Cyborg; "Hey Cyborg I've been thinking if Slade has changed like Raven says maybe we should think about calling in for some extra support." Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah we can always use some help when it comes to that dirt bag" he said.

Robin pulled out his communicator "I'll call in some of the others" he stayed outside and made the necessary calls while Cyborg and the others went back in. when he entered the living room he found that everyone else had resumed watching the movie and were sitting quietly; he eyed Beastboy and Blackfire who were curled up together on one side of the couch. Robin still didn't fully trust her but she and Beastboy had taken to each other quite well and he just didn't have the heart to ruin Beastboy's good time.

Robin had retired to his room where he was working on his project; he had abandoned using his bio staff and adopted using the two halves of his old one as separate weapons. He had gotten the idea from fighting Tobias the two shorter sticks were much more effective than one long one; his bird shaped boomerangs were now black with red edges. He slipped into his new suit to see how it looked; he had a tight black shirt with his R logo on the right breast and on the back was a big red bird silhouette. He had black forearm bracers and fingerless gloves; his yellow utility belt was the same as were his boots though he now wore a pair of black S.W.A.T. issue tactical pants. His new fighting sticks slipped into slots in the pants; he tied back his semi long hair in a short ponytail though his bangs were too short so they hung loose tucked behind his ears. He had not touched his mask and it still fit perfectly with his look; now there was only one thing to do…introduce his change to the team.

Jinx moaned as her eyes fluttered open she was in someone's room lying on the bed; sitting up she looked around on the table next to her was a red rose in a silver vase. She smiled when she saw it now knowing who had taken her; she groaned again clutching her head all she remembered was Slade grabbing her then she blacked out.

"Finally awake huh" said a voice "don't try to move to fast your still pretty banged up" Jinx managed a small laugh

"Somehow I don't think I'll have to worry about moving fast with you around" she said. Kid Flash laughed and was suddenly holding a tray of food;

"I figured you would be hungry when you woke up so I took the liberty of preparing this." He said offering the tray to her; she snatched the tray and devoured the contents fast enough to make Kid Flash whistle. After she was through with the food she fell back onto the bed and passed out; Flash smiled and placed a blanket over her. He had been out running around when he spotted her abandoned in an ally and seemingly drained of life; it had been only minuets after he had brought her here when he received a message from Robin asking for him to come lend a hand at the tower. He had told Robin he would come but only if he could bring Jinx with him; Robin had agreed but he had seemed like there would be a bigger issue with her staying there other than she was a criminal. Shrugging he figured he would find out when Jinx was strong enough to make the trip.

Tobias was having a vision a, very unpleasant one. He was sprinting through the forest as fast as he could but no matter how fast he moved he could not escape the unknown thing chasing him. Tobias had never been scared of any living thing but his heart was overcome with fear by the mere presence of this thing behind him. He suddenly found himself in a part of his forest he had never been before; it was a clearing and the trees grew taller than he could see and were so close together he could no longer move between them. Whirling around to return the way he came he found the whole forest had closed in around him; trapping him in the clearing. The only way out was a narrow gaping hole; even Tobias's eyes couldn't cut through that darkness and before he could even take a step a pair of gleaming red eyes appeared in the gloom. Tobias backed up until his back hit the trees there was nowhere to run; a voice echoed around the clearing.

"Fear me not Tobias I am no enemy; your time has come. Long has your warrior spirit slumbered; so long has it lain dormant that you are a mere shadow of your former self. The time has come for you to arise once more."

Tobias though frightened was still a beast at heart and as with all animals when cornered he is most dangerous; he felt his body changing as it morphed into the giant black tiger. The eyes in the darkness widened with fear and amazement before suddenly disappearing into the trees.

"Awaken warrior; awaken and remember"

Tobias's eyes snapped open; he was drenched in sweat and Raven was shaking him. He leapt to his feet looking down at his body before running to a mirror; he let out a long sigh of relief for it was his own reflection looking back at him and not the black creature he had become. Raven slowly moved to wrap her arms around him; she didn't dare to ask what it was that had scared him so but she knew that she had never seen him scared before. She doubted anything in the world could petrify him with fear; whatever it had been must have been horrible.

Robin was in the training room practicing how well he could move and maneuver in his new outfit; it was every bit as flexible as his old one and his fighting sticks made his assaults much faster and far more damaging. He wondered what everyone else would think of his change…Starfire most of all; he had called for backup yesterday and he assumed the help would start to arrive tomorrow. It wasn't until he stopped working for a moment he realized he was not alone in the room; Raven was sitting on a bench tying on a pair of workout shoes. She didn't say anything about the change in Robin's appearance as she walked up to him.

"Tobias had a bad moment while meditating and needed some time alone; so I came here figured id work out a little." She said, Robin nodded feeling a little awkward that Raven had discovered him before he had been ready to show anyone. He watched her as she started jumping rope; she was wearing short athletic shorts and a tank top; he had always found her sexy but Starfire had always been the one for him. He tried not to recall an incident that had happened between him and Raven shortly before Tobias came into their lives; but the image of her wrapped around him as they kissed in the hallway one night forced itself into his mind.

Raven looked over at him and her eyes narrowed;

"Don't you even think of bringing that up" she said dangerously "if Tobias ever found out about that I don't know what he would do; and I am not going to loose him again." Her eyes glowed as the anger surged through her. Robin put his hands up;

"It was just something that flashed through my head I wasn't even going to say anything." Raven calmed down and nodded before going back to her jump rope. Robin sighed and decided he would go find something to do; he left the room and went upstairs to see if the other guys were doing anything fun.

The sounds of video games greeted Robin as he topped the stairs; but he was surprised to discover Cyborg playing alone,

"Where's Beastboy?" he asked; Cyborg sighed and nodded towards the city.

"He and Blackfire went out to dinner a few hours ago and left me here alone." Robin smiled and sat down next to him picking up a controller; this cheered Cyborg up immensely for he was soon jeering and laughing at Robin who was trying to keep up with him in the racing game.

It wasn't until a considerable time later that Cyborg noticed Robin's new costume;

"Uh, hey Rob…what's with the outfit bro?" Robin shrugged

"Just needed a change that all" he said, the answer seemed to satisfy Cyborg because he went right back to whooping Robin at the game. Some time later Beastboy and Blackfire came home; Blackfire was whispering in Beastboy's ear. Beastboy grinned and they both ran up the stairs. A few minuets after that Starfire came down and she and the boys put a movie on; as time passed Raven joined them leaving only Tobias unaccounted for.

The dark youth was wandering the streets of jump city completely oblivious to all around him; anyone who crossed his path moved out of his way. Eventually he found himself standing in front of the club where he had met Jinx; he walked in and was blasted by warm air and techno music. The air was rank with sweat, smoke, and alcohol; Tobias's hyper sensitive senses had grown accustomed to the city's masses. He took a seat and just sat there staring out at all the people filling the club.

Back at the tower everyone's movie was interrupted as the doorbell rang. Robin leapt up from the couch to check the camera; seeing it was just some of the people he had called he opened the door. AquaLad, Speedy, Hotspot, and Huntress walked through the doors; hands were shaken and hugs given as the heroes exchanged greetings. Robin showed them all the rooms they would be staying in; as they passed Tobias's room Speedy called out,

"Hey Robin I thought there were only five of you living here. Whose room is this?" Robin looked over;

"That's our friend Tobias's room, he's been living here for almost eight months" he said "he's not here right now and he stays out really late so I don't think you will meet him till tomorrow." Speedy laughed cockily;

"He better be able to hold his own; there's no room in the business for lightweight wannabe's." Robin didn't even bother to look at Speedy; actually he wasn't worried about Speedy's cockiness pissing Tobias off. He was far more worried about the presence of someone else.

Jinx gulped as she approached the foreboding tower; she knew he was in there most likely watching as she and Kid Flash approached. She had become quite fond of the speed demon in the last couple of days and she had actually felt the need to apologize to Raven and Tobias. This had made her sick at first but now she didn't mind the idea so much; she watched Kid Flash ring the doorbell and held her breath. The door opened and they were let in; it was Cyborg who had answered and he looked at Jinx with a very cold expression. Robin had told everyone except Tobias that she would be coming; Raven had put up a very big fight about it but in the end she agreed to have her around. She felt a surge of relief when she felt Flashes warm hand envelope her own.

"Don't worry" he said "If this guy gives you any shit, I'll straiten him out" Jinx smiled and was secretly grateful but she played her role of bitch.

"Whatever do what you want" she said. Kid Flash could read her like a book he just smiled and sped up the molecules in his hand to make it warmer for her. Robin showed up a minuet later and showed them to their rooms. Jinx thanked the heavens she didn't run into Tobias in the halls; she just didn't have any idea how this was going to play out.


End file.
